TEEN WOLF TWINS (S1)
by Buddy0412
Summary: Skyler McCall, twin sister of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski's other Best Friend, what happens when Scott get's bitten by the Alpha and his twin sister gets cosy with the Hot, Broody Derek Hale while they try and deal with Scott's new transformation and what is it about Derek that draws Skyler to him [I do not own any charecter's other than Skyler] {*Check out Sequel now*}
1. Wolf Moon

I could hear my twin brother being his usual annoying loud self, he was still trying to fill out so that he could make first line on the lacrosse team this year but it was really annoying when I was trying to study, I got up angrily and went to his room walking straight in without knocking

"Oh my God, Scott I'm trying to study can you keep it down in here"

"You know I'm trying to make first line"

"So you can still fill out and be quiet, don't make me hurt you again"

"Just because you're five minutes older doesn't mean you-" he was cut off by a large thud and we both looked around for the source but it was coming from outside, he grabbed his bat and we went downstairs trying to find out what it was, then something dropped from the roof and we all screamed but it was only Stiles, our best friend

"Stiles what the hell are you doing" I screamed

"You two weren't answering you phones, why do you have a bat"

"I thought you were a predator" Scott replied and even I laughed at that one

"A pred..." he scoffed "Look I know it's late but you gotta hear this, I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch called they're bringing in every officer and even state police"

"For what" I asked excitedly because nothing ever happens in this town

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" Stiles replied as he unhooked himself from the roof and jumped down then jumped onto the porch

"A dead body" Scott asked stupidly

"No a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body" Stiles said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes at him

"So you mean like murdered" I asked getting back to the topic at hand

"Nobody knows yet, all they know is that it was a girl probably in her twenties"

"Wait if they already found the body then what are they looking for" Scott asked

"That's the thing" Stiles paused "They only found half" he gave us a mischievous smile "Were going"

A sign illuminated as we pulled up in Stiles' jeep 'BEACON HILLS RESERVE. NO ENTRY AFTER DARK' we got out and Stiles grabbed a flash light

"Are we seriously doing this" Scott asked as we made our way into the trees

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town" Stiles said giving us a smile and bumped into him playfully

"You know I was trying to get a good night sleep for practise tomorrow"

"Right cause sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort" Stiles replied leading the way further into the woods

"No, because I'm playing this year in fact I'm making first line"

"Hey that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one" Stiles replied

"You know" I said cutting in "Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for"

"Huh, I didn't even think about that" Stiles replied

"And what if whatever killed the body is still out here" Scott added

"Also something I didn't even think about" Stiles said, starting to make his way up a hill in front of us

"Comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail" I said following him up but heard a wheeze behind me, it was Scott trying to keep up

"You know maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight" he said as he stopped at a tree leaning up against it, I stopped noticing he was reaching into his pocket and of course he didn't find what he was looking for I sighed and threw him the inhaler out of my pocket, I always carried one everywhere as well just in case he forgot his, he smiled at me and used the inhaler

We then followed Stiles dropping to the ground next to him, I could make out a few police officers with flashlights and police dogs searching the woods ahead of us, Stiles smiled at us

"I knew I was going to regret this" I mumbled

"Come on" he said taking off again

"STILES" Scott yelled, taking another hit from the inhaler before we ran after Stiles, we ran deeper into the woods and closer to the police group then suddenly Stiles vanished and the sound of a dog barking caused Scott to pull me behind a tree to hide out of sight as Stiles screamed

"Hang on, hang on this little delinquent belongs to me" the sheriff called, it was Stiles father

"Dad, how you doing" Stiles asked

"So, do you listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No…not the boring ones" I held my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing

"And where are your usual partners in crime"

"Who, Scott and Skye they're at home they wanted a good night sleep for school tomorrow, it's just me…in the woods, alone" I heard the sheriff sigh then used his flashlight to search the trees for us

"Scott, Skyler you out there" Scott and I shrunk back into the tree so that we weren't spotted by him "Well young man I'm going to walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy" they left and Scott and I came out from behind the tree

"Well there goes our ride" I said and Scott sighed then grabbed my arm

"Let's go"

We began to walk further into the woods and I was beginning to get freaked out, the woods were always scary especially at night and I wanted to be home asleep in my nice warm bed, I was also getting the feeling we were being watched

After walking for a little bit, Scott stopped and pulled out his inhaler and was about to take a hit, when suddenly a herd of deer came out of nowhere and were running at us, I turned and tried to run hoping Scott was behind me but tripped and fell down a hill, I slowly rose up getting on my knees as my whole body began to ache but didn't pay attention to it I needed to find Scott

"Scott!" I yelled, slowly getting to my feet with help from the tree "Scotty!"

"Skye" I heard him yell back "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" suddenly I heard Scott scream and heard the sound of him rolling on the ground "Scott?!" I tried to walk but tripped again put this times I hit my head successfully making my vision blur "Scott!" another scream startled me as I tried to crawl my way to find him but began slowing as the blood was seeping more rapidly from the cut and I could feel myself staring to lose consciousness's, I was about to drop when I came face to feet with a pair of leather boots so I looked up and saw the blurred face of a man, he reached toward me and picked me up bridal style

"Need a hand" he said, before I slowly fell into the darkness my head falling to his chest

I bolted upright in bed the next morning confused as the last thing I remembered was the black boots and a man I think picking me up before I fell asleep so how did I get home, I jumped up and ran into my ensuite bathroom looking in my mirror seeing a single ban-aid on my head

"Skye" I heard Scott say so I turned around and hugged my brother relieved he was okay

"You okay, I heard you scream" I asked just to make sure

"I saw something out there" he said "It bit me"

"What?" I asked he nodded then lifted up his shirt, revealing a bandage taped to his side which was still seeping blood

"How did you get home" he asked me but I shook my head and told him I didn't know because really I had no idea but I'm guessing that guy brought me home and for some reason I felt like I shouldn't tell Scott that some random person had me while I was passed out

I had tried to convince him to stay home but he wouldn't hear it so we both rode to school racing each other and of course the master won, despite the fact that both Scott and I were sixteen neither of us had a car because our mom couldn't afford it so our only modes of transportation was our bikes and our mom's car when she didn't need it

We parked our bikes in the bike rack and just as we were locking up, a very expensive Porsche pulled up beside Scott the door hitting him from behind as the driver got out it was Jackson Whitmore, the most popular guy and biggest jackass in school

"Watch the paint job" he said to Scott, slamming the door then he looked over at me flashing a smirk at me "I could give you a ride you know" I rolled my eyes as he walked away and saw Scott hiding a smile

"Shut up" I said as I walked away with my bag

"Scott, Skye" Stiles yelled, running up to us "Okay, let's see this thing" Scott lifted up his shirt, exposing his blood stained bandage to Stile's "Ooh!" he reached out to touch it but Scott flinched

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was wolf" Scott said as we began to walk towards the school

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked "No, not a chance"

"I heard a wolf howling" he replied looking at us

"No you didn't"

"What do you mean 'No I didn't' I know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves, not in like 60 years" I cut in and they both looked at me with confusion making me roll my eyes, I'm not as stupid as they think I am

"Really?" Scott asked making me roll my eyes again because my twin could really be the dumb one sometimes I definitely got all the brains

"Yes really there are no wolves in California" Stile's replied

"Alright, well if you guys don't believe me about the wolf, then you're defiantly not gonna believe when I say I found the body"

"What?" I asked grabbing his shoulder stopping him from walking since he didn't tell me that earlier "Are freakin you kidding us?"

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month"

"Oh God, that is freaking awesome!" Stiles exclaimed "I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing to happen to this town since…since the birth of Lydia Martin" Stiles looked toward behind Scott towards Lydia "Hey Lydia, you look-" Lydia Martin, the red headed queen bee of Beacon Hills High, walked right past Stiles without giving him a glance "Like you're gonna ignore me" Stiles finished then turned back to us "You two are the cause of this, you know dragging me down to your nerd depths, I'm a nerd by association"

"Whatever you say Stiles" I clapped Stiles on the shoulder before walking away

"I've been scarlet nerded by you two" Scott and I laughed at our friends craziness as we walked into school

The rest of the school day past by but all I could think about was the guy who saved me last night, I only had a clear vision of some of his features because it had been too dark and my vision had been messed up to be sure but I did remember was the outline of his face, his perfectly sculpted jaw, his short dark hair and the feel of his leather jacket on my skin when he picked me up, I only wished I knew who he was so I could meet him and thank him

After class, I met up with Scott and Stiles in the hallway, over the course of the day I had heard the police had a suspect in custody, I saw Scott was looking at a girl I had never seen before so I guess she was new but the surprising thing was that she was talking to Lydia and Jackson already

"I can't believe the new girl is here all of five seconds and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique" I stated

"It's because she's hot" Stiles explained "Beautiful people herd together"

"That's offensive Stiles" I replied leaning against the lockers

"What do you have against Lydia anyway?" he asked me

"She's spoiled, stuck up and only cares about being on top no matter who she hurts in the process"

"No she is a goddess, a gift to Earth"

"Stiles she will never see you unless you grow, fill out, become rich and popular" I let out a sigh and noticed Scott was not listening to the conversation "Scott?" I asked trying to get his attention but he wasn't listening so I waved my hand in front of his face "Scotty!" he shook his head, coming out of his trance like state "You have practice"

After school Scott and Stiles dragged me back out into the forest against all my better judgements since it was only last night that Scott and I were attacked but Scott had dropped his inhaler and we really needed to find it because we couldn't afford another one

"I can't believe we're doing this again" I complained walking through the woods in sneaker heels

"You said you wanted to help" Stiles said laughing at me trying to get across a creek

"I know but I thought I had my normal sneakers with me but obviously I don't so now I'm hiking through the woods in three inch wedge heels" Scott took pity on me and bent down so I could climb onto his back, I jumped up and he carried me across while telling me all about what happened at practise today

"I don't know what it was" Scott explained after he let me down and we continued to trek through the woods "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that's not the only weird thing I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things"

"Smell things?" Stiles asked, stopping in his tracks "Like what?"

"Like that Mint Mojito gum in your pocket and Skye's perfume" Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum

"So all this started with a bite?" I asked

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what, I actually think I heard of this" I said, ready to mess with him "It's a specific kind of infection"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy" Stiles chuckled under his breath at my explanation

"What's that, is that bad?"

"Oh the worst but only once a month"

"Once a month?"

"It's like a period but only happens on the full moon" with that, Stiles and I howled, Scott pushed our shoulders but we just continued to laugh "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling"

"There could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott protested

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed "You're a werewolf!" Stiles growled and we fist bumped "Okay obviously we're kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the sliver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon" Scott stopped again, looking down at the ground

"No, I could have sworn this was it I saw the body, the deer came running I dropped my inhaler" Scott knelt down to the ground

"Maybe the killer moved the body" I said, bending down helping him look because we had to find it we couldn't afford another one and mom was going to go ballistic if Scott lost his inhaler again

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler that things worth like $80 bucks" suddenly Stiles hit both of us on our backs we stood up and noticed the stranger who had arrived and he sure was a hot stranger

He wore all black, from head to feet, having his hair match he seemed to be at least six feet and even from afar, I could make out his beautiful piercing forest green eyes I could only dream of what kind of body was underneath those clothes however his face seemed familiar, he walked towards us

"What are you doing here?" he asked, in a voice that triggered my memory "This is private property"

"No it isn't its county property" I replied but Scott grabbed my hand making me look at him silently asking 'what'

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know" Stiles said scratching behind his head nervous

"Yeah" Scott said "We were just looking for something, but...forget it" the man sighed and threw Scott something when Scott opened his palm, you could see his inhaler then the man turned and walked away

"Alright come on man, I have to get to work" Scott said

"Dude that was Derek Hale" Stiles exclaimed stopping him "You remember right he is only a few years older than us"

"Remember what?" Scott asked

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago"

"Six" I corrected, I remembered a story about the Hale fire six years ago, I had always wondered how the fire started or why it had happened

"I wonder what he's doing back" Scott asked and Stile's scoffed, as I kept my eyes on the direction Derek had disappeared in

"Come on" Stiles said and the three of us started walking back towards Stiles' jeep, I now remembered where I had seen Derek from, it wasn't from school, the paper or from around town he had been the guy last night Derek Hale was the one who saved me

I was sitting on the bench doing my homework the next day at school as Coach was giving the whole team a pep talk, today was try outs and if I was lucky I could actually focus on History instead of watching my brother play lacrosse today, I had just pulled out my textbook when I was let down when a voice startled me

"He shouldn't be playing" I turned startled and came face to face with Derek Hale "Sorry I startled you" he said and I couldn't help fawn a little at what his voice made me feel

"No, It's okay " I said as Derek continued to look at me "Uh... I want to say thank you for saving me the other night" he almost looked surprised that I knew it was him that saved me

"You're welcome" he said and I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful green eyes but then finally shook myself back to reality

"What did you mean Scott shouldn't be playing?" I asked him quickly looking at Scott again who was still killing it out on the field

"Isn't it obvious, you said it yourself" I turned around to look at Scott again who was celebrating with the team, I knew Scott was different but the only thing I had guessed was...not possible, I turned back to ask Derek but wasn't there, I quickly looked around for any sign of him but he was gone

I received a call from Stiles later asking us to come over he seemed very hyper and very determined for us to get there soon so we rode up to the Stilinski house on our bikes and were greeted by the Sheriff, who answered the door

"Scott, Skye, come on in Stiles has been in his room ever since he got home"

"Thanks sheriff" I said, as we climbed up the stairs up to Stile's bedroom, I knocked on the door and Stiles quickly answered the door

"Get in" he told us "You gotta see this thing I have been up all night reading, websites, books, all this information" he scrambled over to his desk, shuffling through papers, Scott and I both looked at each other with smiles

"How much Adderall have you had today?" I asked Stile's laying down on his bed

"A lot, doesn't matter okay just listen"

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked as he threw his bag on Stile's bed next to me "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale" Stile's replied

"Derek Hale" I asked, my attention was now caught

"Oh you mean the guy we saw in the woods the other day" Scott said as he sat down on Stile's bed

"Yeah" Stiles exclaimed "Yes but that's not it, okay"

"What then" I asked

"Remember your joke from the other day" Stiles said, pointing at me "Not a joke anymore"

"What do you mean?" I asked him a little shocked considering Derek had said I already knew what was wrong with Scott

"The wolf, the bite in the woods I started doing all this reading, do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"It's a signal when a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack" Stiles and Scott looked at me questioningly "I did a assignment on wolf behaviour last year" I shrugged

"So that means if Scott heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby maybe even a whole pack of them"

"A whole pack of wolves" Scott asked

"No" Stiles paused "Werewolves"

"Are you seriously wasting our time with this" Scott stood up, angry "You know I'm picking up Alison in an hour" Scott had gotten a date to Lydia's party with Allison and I was happy for my brother it's about time one of us got a partner

"I saw you on the field today, Scott" Stiles said, trying to stop Scott from leaving

"I did too" I said, remembering how he jumped and flipped over the group of players "It was pretty amazing" I said, beginning to believe Stile's theory "It was impossible"

"Yeah, so I made a good shot" Scott defended

"No you made an incredible shot" Stiles emphasized "I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes people can't just suddenly do that overnight and there's the vision and the senses and don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore"

"Okay dude" Scott exclaimed "I can't think about this now we'll talk tomorrow"

"Tomorrow what NO, the full moon's tonight!" Stile's yelled

"Don't you get it?" I said, standing

"What are you two trying to do, I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect why are you trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help" Stiles replied "You're cursed Scott, you know and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change it also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak"

"Blood lust"

"Your urge to kill" I quietly said

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, you two"

"You gotta hear this" Stiles said, turning to his desk, picking up a book "'The change can be caused by anger of anything that raises your pulse' alright I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does, you gotta cancel this date I'm gonna call her right now" Stiles went toward Scott's bag and began looking for his phone

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, starting to get angry again

"I'm cancelling the date" Stiles said, dialling the phone

"No give it to me!" Scott exclaimed and pinned Stiles against the wall with his fist raised ready to hit Stile's in the face

"Scott stop" I yelled, trying to tear Scott away from Stile's then Scott yelled and threw Stile's chair to the ground and began panting, calming down

"I'm sorry" Scott told Stile's "I gotta go get ready for that party" Scott walked over to the bed and grabbed his bag and he was about to leave when he turned back to me and Stile's "I'm sorry" he said again then left

"Are you okay?" I asked Stiles

"Yeah" he angrily mumbled and went to pick up his chair when he did we were shocked by what we saw on the back were three claw marks ran through the leather

"Oh my god" I gasped, covering my mouth in shock

"What are we gonna do" Stiles asked me even though I had no idea this was impossible but it was true my twin brother was a FREAKIN WEREWOLF!

"We have to go to the party and watch him"

I had Stiles pick me before we headed to Lydia's party so that we could keep an eye on Scott, I decided on a short baby blue dress with my black sneaker heels and a leather jacket over the top then did my hair letting it fall in curls, Stiles whistled at me when I walked to his car

"Don't you look nice" he said smugly, I rolled my eyes as he chuckled and took off towards the party, it was in full swing when we arrived and people were already dancing, drinking and even some of the drunker people began jumping in the pool, I turned to Stile's "I'm gonna go get a drink" I yelled over the loud bass filled music "Do you want one?"

"No thanks" he said so I took off toward the drinks table and grabbed a cup then turned around only to come face to face with Derek making a small gasp slip past my lips

"Derek"

"Hi" he said

"Are you crashing a high school party" I asked him smirking

"I'm here checking up on things" he replied

"You mean checking up on Scott?" I asked him raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" Derek led me over to a more private part of the house and now that we were alone I knew we had to ask him the big question

"What were you doing when you saved me?" I asked him

"I was taking a walk, I do live out there"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense" I took a drink and Derek began to chuckle "What?" I asked

"Nothing it's just...you make me laugh but in a good way" he replied obviously seeing my distress "I haven't laughed in a while" huh I think he should always be laughing he had a really nice laugh it was more singular not plural

I smiled at that thought and a piece of hair fell into my face but before I could move it Derek used his hand and gently moved it behind my ear, stroking my face but his smile suddenly faded as fast as it came he was looking behind me, I turned and noticed Scott he looked like he was in pain, he walked away from Allison who he had been dancing with holding his head

"Scott" I called but he just took off "I have to go" I told Derek before trying to catch up to Scott, I ran past Stiles who was talking to a couple people and ran outside, I saw Scott get into our car and drive away so I walked up to Allison who had also followed after Scott "Allison, what's going on?" I asked but she shrugged

"I don't know I mean we were dancing then he flinched a couple of times, he looked like he was going to be sick or something, then he just left me"

"Allison, Skye" a voice said behind us, we turned around and came face to face with Derek "I'm a friend of Scott's" he said causing me to raise an eyebrow "My name's Derek, I can give you two a ride if you want" Allison nodded

"Yeah sure, you coming Skye"

"Uh...sure" we followed Derek over to a jet black 2010 Camaro and he held the door open for us, I got into the front after Allison climbed into the back and when he got in he smiled at me

We drove to Allison's first but I was too preoccupied at trying to figure out Derek, there was something about him that I couldn't understand, he had such a dangerous vibe coming off him but I couldn't fight this feeling that I wanted to be closer to him, that i needed to be closer with him and it was very distracting that i didn't even realised the car had stopped until Allison was clearing her throat

"Uh Skye?" Allison asked me making me finally look up and I saw we were at her house "I kinda need to get out now"

"Oh yeah sure" I got out and allowed Allison to get out of the car

"I'll see around you at school" I nodded and got back in where Derek smiled at me again

"I'm just gonna take a little detour" he said before screeching back on onto the road

Derek dragged me into the woods no matter how and no matter how hard I struggled against him he wouldn't let go, I'm about to die in the woods or worse because I made friends with the creepy hot psychopath, great just my luck

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, getting even more scared as we went farther into the woods

"Somewhere Scott can find you, he'll follow yours and Allison's scents" he had Allison's jacket in his other hand

"Scott, find me, what are you talking about?" I begged trying to stay on my feet

"You know exactly what Scott is"

"So it's really true, my twin brother is a werewolf" I asked him

Derek suddenly stopped and hung Allison's jacket on a low tree branch, causing me to fall into his arms, I looked up at him and couldn't help but stare into his eyes, even if he did take me miles into the woods, he slowly helped me stand upright but still held onto me but a low growl interrupted us

I spun around to see what it was and saw Scott but it wasn't really him, this Scott had claws and fangs and my question had been answered Scott was a werewolf, I gasped at the sight of him as he looked around

"Where is she" he growled out

"She's safe from you" Derek replied

"Scott" I said as calmly ignoring Derek's reply but before anything else could happen Derek pushed me behind him a little ruff making me fall on my butt as Scott leaped at him and tackled Derek to the ground the two rolled around for a little bit, until Derek had my twin brother pinned against a tree

"Why did you take them?" Scott asked

"Shh, quiet" Derek said, looking up, pricking his ear up and I knew he was listening so that answered another question I wanted to ask, Derek was a werewolf to "Too late they're already here, run" Derek got up, grabbed my hand and took off but I saw a bright flashing light, followed by a scream it was Scott's scream Derek led me to a small ditch "Don't move" he said then disappeared

"Derek" I whispered quickly then covered my mouth because I had no idea where that came from I almost sounded worried for him

I didn't really know what happened after that but heard people being thrown around before Derek and Scott both came back for me and we ran after that before I finally stopped not being able to run anymore and felt like I was the severe asthmatic now

"What was that?" I exclaimed out of breath

"Who were they" Scott asked Derek

"Hunters" Derek replied still looking around "The kind that have been hunting us for centuries"

"Us!" Scott exclaimed standing up "You mean you, you did this to me" I looked at Derek in shock and walked over to my brother

"It is really so bad Scott, that you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope you've been given something that most people would kill for, the bite is a gift"

"I don't want it" Scott replied through clenched teeth

"You will and you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it" Derek paused putting a hand on the tree behind Scott's head and leaned in "So you and me Scott we're brothers now" I remained quite as Derek disappeared into the darkness

"Are you okay" I asked Scott, looking at the wound on his arm

"Yeah I'm sorry you were brought into this"

"I was just the bait, I'm fine" I mumbled laughing nervously but stopped when Scott looked at me

"You sure"

"Yes, now are you okay" I asked him again

"You're not scared of me, are you?" Scott asked and I shook my head

"What, you're my twin brother Scott being scared of you is like being scared of myself so nothing you do can scare me" we shared a laugh "Come on, let's get out of here, moms probably going to be worried sick if she comes home and were not" I ended up taking off my heels because Scott and I were forced to walk the whole night along the side of the road but when it became light Stiles finally showed up in his jeep

"About time" I said, getting into the back seat

"Hey, you're okay" Stiles exclaimed

"Obviously" I said, holding up my mud and grass caked shoes "But Derek does owe me a new pair of shoes"

"You know what actually worries me the most" Scott quickly came out saying

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head" Stiles replied

"She probably hates me now"

"Ugh!" Stiles and I exclaimed in unison "I doubt that" I added "But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology"

"Or, you know you could just tell her the truth" Stiles said "Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a fricking werewolf!" Scott and I looked at him "Okay, bad idea"

"We'll get through this" I said, patting my brother on the shoulder "If I have to I will chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice"

"I had a boa once" Stiles added "I could help" Scott scoffed and the three of us laughed as we headed home so we could scrub away any remaining filth from last night

I was laying in my room about to close my eyes as I was exhausted from being dragged into the woods, finding out my twin is a werewolf and having to walk all night but a thud quickly snapped me back and I jumped when I saw Derek Hale in my bedroom

"Are you okay" he asked

"What" I asked backing up against my headboard

"Are you okay" he asked again

"I'm fine" I replied unsure how to reply or why the heck he was in my bedroom "How'd you get in here"

"The window" I looked at my open window

"What do you want?" I asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after having to use you as-"

"Bait" I snapped and he looked down almost looking ashamed of himself

"Yeah"

"Well I'm fine except you owe me a pair of heels, by the way they were my favourite pair" he cracked a smile which made me smile as I couldn't help it he was adorable when he smiled, wait what, what the hell is wrong with me this guy is a werewolf and creepy

"I'll get right on that" he replied bringing me out of my thoughts

"You should go I don't think my mom would appreciate someone in my room not to mention Scott" I walked to my door to let him out but when I turned he was gone, I walked over to the open window and looked out, I had no idea what was going to happen now or why Derek seemed so interesting to me, I want to know more about him but had no idea why but I was going to find out


	2. Second Chance At First Line

I sat in the front row of the bleachers to watch Scott and Stiles lacrosse practise and pulled out my chem homework when Stiles ran up to me

"It's him" he said

"Him who?" I asked confused and looked around

"The guy-the hunter who shot at him in the woods was Allison's father"

"What?!" I exclaimed

"Yeah and Scott is totally freaking out"

"Oh my god, did he see Scott?" I asked him

"Scott didn't think he recognized him but who knows" I looked out at Scott in worry, why couldn't he have a break he had already been turned into a mythical creature against his will and now the first girl he has ever really liked her dad wants to kill him

The team began running drills and Coach Finstock made his usual jab at Greenburg, followed by Scott being thrown to the ground by Jackson, Coach then walked up to him and I could tell he was being hard on Scott and was making him do it again as Scott ran back to the line-up, I noticed his eyes were glowing gold, oh crap this isn't going to end well

Coach blew his whistle and Scott took off toward Jackson when he reached him there was so much impact the two fell to the ground and Jackson was holding his shoulder in pain and I looked at Scott and Stiles run off the field towards the locker room but as they ran past I saw Derek watching them go before looking at me then he stalked off and I knew that wasn't a good thing, Scott and I got home later and he filled me in on the fact that he had almost killed Stile's in the locker room

"I agree with Stile's you can't play Saturday" I said, sitting at the end of Scott's bed while he flopped down on the bed himself

"Hey" I looked up, seeing our mom Melissa dressed in her scrubs, ready for work "Late shift again for me but I am taking Saturday off to see your first game" she directed the comment toward Scott

"No mom you can't" Scott replied

"Oh no I can and I will, come on one shift won't break us not completely" I sighed under my breath because I knew our money thing was getting bad "Hey what's wrong with your eyes" I quickly looked at my brother and was thankful his eyes weren't glowing bright gold "You look like you haven't slept in days"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing I'm just stressed" Scott replied

"Just stress nothing else?"

"Homework" I added

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?"

"Right now?" Scott replied

"Right now, I'm sorry what do you mean right now have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" I asked and watched my mom shuffle and remained quiet for a second then she smiled

"Get some sleep" she said and left the room

I left Scott not long after my mom did and got some studying done but now I was lying in bed not far from sleep and I was just about to pass out when another thud woke me up, I sat up and looked around the room then almost screamed

"Seriously again" I said to Derek, who was sitting on my desk chair like he owned the place

"I was visiting Scott" he replied and I quirked an eyebrow at him

"Visiting or threatening, I heard the thud"

"Just telling him he doesn't need to play Saturday" he said not looking at me instead looking over my notes on my desk which made me nervous and I have no idea why

"I totally agree with you" I replied and Derek remained silent for a while "Look not that I don't love our random meetings but I need some sleep and if Scott or my mom walks in and you're in here, there will be a lot of questions"

"Okay" Derek got up and walked over to my bed, sitting down "Good night" he said then kissed my forehead lightly, I closed my eyes unwillingly and when I opened them, he was gone leaving me with a ton of questions as I had no idea if that little forehead kiss meant anything

The next day I was walking down the hall towards the French classroom when I spotted Sheriff Stilinski talking to the principal

"Hey Sheriff" I said waving

"Hey Skye" he replied and I walked down the stairs but when I was about to turn the corner Stiles grabbed me and pulled me back near the stairs with Scott as well

"What the hell" I exclaimed quietly but was ignored

"Tell me what they're saying" Stiles asked Scott pointing at his dad and the principal "Can you hear them" Scott shushed him then he listened in for a minute

"Curfew because of the body" Scott replied

"Unbelievable" Stiles groaned "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants"

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott said as I stayed out of this otherwise I might say something I'd definitely regret later because I knew they wouldn't be too thrilled that Derek and I might have something going on between us even if I didn't know what it was myself

"I can do something" Stile's replied

"Like what?" I asked

"Find the other half of the body" Stile's said

"Oh come on Stile's that thing is long gone besides, I don't even think Derek did it" I argued

"Why because he's pretty and likes to stalk you"

"He's not stalking me" I replied petulantly

"He used you as bait" Scott exclaimed "And he put your life in danger"

"Whatever I still don't think he did it" I argued because I couldn't believe that the guy who kissed my forehead so gently last night would be capable of killing someone "I got to get to class" I finished before walking away from them

"What did you find, how did you find it, where did you find it?" Stiles asked all these questions as he ran into Scott's room, I was sitting on the bed not believing what Scott had told me just minutes before, had I been wrong about Derek was he distracting me from the truth "And yes I've had a lot of Adderall, so…"

"I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott replied still fixing his lacrosse stick from Derek who ripped the net with his claws

"Are you kidding, what?"

"There's something buried there, I could smell blood"

"That's awesome, I mean that's terrible whose blood, looks like your psychopathic stalker boyfriend is now a murder as well" Stiles directed at me

"Ok first of all, not my boyfriend, second, he's not a stalker and third shut up, he played me I'm over it" I replied

"Okay, well whose blood was it?" That question was aimed at Scott

"I don't know but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you two help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm not playing that game" I looked up at Scott because I still agreed with Derek on this one he shouldn't be playing lacrosse it's too dangerous

Scott and Stile's had gone to the hospital so Scott could match the blood to the other half of the body and the scent was the same so they came up with a plan which sucked in my opinion and I couldn't believe I was doing this Scott and Stiles had given me the assignment of 'seducing' Derek and getting him away from the house so all I had on was a sports bra and matching black yoga pants, Stiles thought this would 'catch Derek's eye' whatever I took a deep breath and ran towards the Hale house when I was close enough I pretended to trip and let out a pained cry it didn't take long for Derek to come out of the house and head straight towards me

"Skyler" he questioned

"Derek?" I asked, forcing tears to come out of my eyes, I hated having to do this

"What are you doing out here?" he asked me in return

"I was going for a run" I replied sitting up

"In the middle of the night, are you crazy?"

"Yeah and I think I twisted my ankle" I said as I looked down at my completely fine ankle, rubbing it carefully

"You sure you're okay?"

"No!" I replied "Can you take me home?" I gave Derek a look not even a cold hearted killer could refuse

"Fine" I felt my breath uptick as Derek wrapped his arms around me and picked me up bridal style carrying me to his car where he placed me inside then got in himself

"Thank you" I said as Derek took off towards my house, Derek opened the door to my room, still carrying me in his arms

"And you are home" he said, sitting me on the bed and I couldn't help smile at him

"Thank you Derek"

"Whatever, it's the least I could do you did get hurt on my lawn"

"Yeah, your lawn" I paused "I'm sorry if this is to forward but why do you still stay there I mean, what's the point?" I asked him as it confused me as to why he chose to stay at that house, he let out a sigh and sat next to me

"Being in that house reminds me who I once was, who I used to be, it reminds me off my family and it keeps me angry" he replied

"Angry, angry for what?" I asked him confused

"So I can find out who did it and rip they're throat out" he said through clenched teeth, I sucked in air and turned my head from Derek "Hey" he said and used a finger to turn my head back towards him with real tears now streaming down my face "I didn't mean to scare you"

"No, it's okay I get it you want revenge any person in your position would"

"Not every person has had their family killed in a fire" Derek replied looking down, it was the first time I had actually saw him look…vulnerable

"Hey, it's okay" I said putting my hand over his on my bed, Derek looked up at me and the look he sent me could start a fire it was that intense and smouldering, he leaned in towards me and my breathe caught in my throat

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he whispered just inches from my lips

"I think I'd like that" I remained still as Derek's lips met mine and It was the most amazing kiss I ever had, even this kiss which was gentle and soft had so much passion behind it, Derek looked at me and his face filled with shock

"What?" I asked him breathlessly

"Your eyes" I turned to look at them in the mirror but Derek cupped my cheek and turned me back toward him before I could "They're beautiful" Derek kissed me again this time more passionately and harder, we deepened the kiss and Derek moved his hand around my face, while I ran my fingers through his hair it started getting hot and heavy really fast

"Skye, Scott!" I turned as my mother opened my bedroom door and Derek had disappeared before I could even react or blink "What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all" I said as my mother left the room and I put my finger to my lips, still feeling the spark of Derek kissing me still and thought about how he would never forgive me after this at least I got a taste of him now before he hated me because I was never going to forget how his lips felt against mine

Derek was escorted out of the house by Sherriff Stilinski the next day handcuffed, he looked right at me as I sat on the hood of Stiles jeep but immediately turned away, I couldn't help felt guilty for putting him in this situation it just didn't make sense to me, he could have killed me on several occasions but he didn't so why would he kill this girl, Scott and Stiles had found the other half of the body buried in Derek's yard under a spiral of Wolfsbane they had called the police shortly after but after that kiss last night I had hoped Scott would be wrong but he wasn't and it hurt because I thought Derek was different and I was really starting to like him

I saw Scott shake his head and looked in the direction Stiles was headed, right towards the police car I went jump off the jeep to stop him but was too late he was already inside and Sheriff Stilinski must have seen because a couple minutes later he pulled Stiles out by the arm then the two talked and Stiles came back over to us

"I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed hitting him in the back of the head

"Sorry I had to ask him, didn't mean to hit a nerve with your criminal boyfriend"

"Again he's not my boyfriend" But he sure could kiss, I replied in my head

"Whatever let's go" Stiles said climbing into the jeep, I looked at Derek one last time making eye contact with him but this time he was the one to tear his gaze away from me

"Skye get in the car!" Scott said so I sighed and climbed into the back as he got in and we drove out of the woods "I can't find anything about Wolfsbane being used for burial" Scott said looking up from his phone a couple minutes later

"Just keeping looking" Stiles replied "Maybe it's like a ritual or something like maybe they bury you as a wolf or maybe it's like a special skill, you know like something you have to learn"

"I'll put it on my to-do list" Scott said "Right underneath how the hell I'm playing this game tonight"

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves" Stiles looked into the mirror, back at me so I slapped his head again "OW" he yelled

"I am not being your werewolf guinea pig!" I replied because I didn't know if I wanted to be like Scott because he looked like he was going through hell this last week, I had no reason to be one

"Okay, stop it" Scott exclaimed, his breathing becoming rapid

"Stop what?" Stiles asked

"Stop saying 'werewolves' stop enjoying this so much!"

"Are you okay?" I asked him leaning forward in my seat to look at him he was sweating

"No, No, I'm not I'm so far from being okay!"

"You know you're gonna have to accept this Scott, sooner or later" Stiles explained

"I can't…"

"Well, you're gonna have to"

"No! I can't breathe!" Scott put his hand to the ceiling to the jeep, trying to breathe "Pull over!"

"Why what's happening?" I asked him but he just looked inside Stiles' backpack and pulled out a brown rope with purple flowers attached to it, Wolfsbane

"You kept it!?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles exclaimed

"Stop the car!" Scott growled and looked at Stile's his eyes were glowing gold so Stile's pulled over and opened his door, running out throwing the backpack far away

"Stile's" I said making Stile's turned back around, Scott's door was wide open and he was gone

He quickly got back in and I jumped over the seat to sit in the front and he started driving while we kept a look out for Scott anywhere then Stile's called the dispatch line

 _"_ _Stile's you now you can't use the dispatch line when I'm on duty"_ A woman police officer said to Stile's we were driving as fast as we could around the woods trying to find Scott before he hurt someone

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls" Stiles explained

 _"_ _Odd how?"_

"Like an odd person" he replied "Or a dog like individual roaming the streets" I slapped his arm lightly

 _"_ _I'm hanging up on you now"_

"No, wait, wait, wait!"

 _"_ _Goodbye"_ the woman hung up and Stiles angrily threw his phone to the ground of the jeep

"What now" I asked him

"I don't know" he replied and we kept driving around until we eventually gave up and went to school as we were already running late for the game, I saw Scott turn up finally so I walked up to him and hugged him

"Don't ever do that again" Scott hugged me back before running onto the field for the game "Is he okay?" I asked Stiles who walked up behind him

"As of right now, sort of" Stiles replied and began chewing on the end of his glove when Sheriff Stilinski came up behind us

"Hey kids" he said, patting us on the back "So Stiles, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action" he paused "Maybe" I sighed then went and sat with my mom in the stands

"Hey sweetie" she said, I smiled at her

The game began and the boys ran around the field, passing the ball and dodging the opposite team but no one was throwing the ball to Scott, then the ball was just lying on the field so Scott went after it but so did Jackson and knocked Scott to the ground making me wince then Jackson picked up the ball and scored a goal

The crowd went crazy as Scott got up I groaned as I couldn't believe how stupid Jackson was being and when I looked up I saw Scott and Stiles looking into the stands so I turned to and saw Lydia and Allison holding up a 'WE LUV YOU JACKSON' poster, that bitch I cursed in my mind I turned back to Scott who shook his head and ran to join the other players and I knew this wasn't going to be good

Everyone got in position for another play when a ref walked over to Scott who was hunched over breathing so heavily that there was a constant blast of air coming from his mask

"Oh crap" I mumbled, putting my head in my hands as the ref blew the whistle and the other team got the ball, sending it flying through the air, Scott made his move jumping over four other players and caught the ball then he took off down the field, dodging all the opposing players before scoring a goal the crowd went crazy, even Stiles jumped up in excitement but I was more concerned about Allison's father who would know a werewolf when he saw one

Coach began yelling at the players to pass to McCall and Jackson was obviously upset, another play began and the other team had received the ball but the player stopped in his tracks as he looked at Scott then got scared and passed it to him, I shook my head in my hands because Scott was being reckless

Scott then dodged more players and threw the ball so hard it went straight through the goalie's stick before it flew into the goal which tied the game everyone cheered it was time for one last play, next point would determine the winner

The team got back into position and when the whistle went off, Scott received the ball and ran toward the net but stopped and began frantically looking around that only meant one thing he had transformed Stiles and I stood up in anticipation and waited to see what Scott would do as the timer clicked down and he finally threw the ball, scoring a goal, winning the game and I couldn't help the cheer that escaped

Everyone raced onto the field yelling and cheering as I ran down and hugged Stiles, we jumped up and down Scott had done it he had gotten through the game without killing anyone we sat down and I looked to the stands, seeing Sheriff Stilinski on the phone

"Dad, what's the matter?" Stiles said also catching his dad on the phone and what he told us wasn't good news at all

Derek had been released from jail and the dead girl was his sister, the words replayed in my mind as I ran up the stairs of my house and into my room completely freaking out, Derek would obviously be coming after me by now, I sat on the bed but got back up not wanting to sit still so I paced the room, when suddenly my door closed with a bang so I quickly spun around to see Derek standing there making me scream

"Derek I'm sorry, I had to" I yelled backing up against my bed

"What did that prove huh" he replied and I could tell he was angry at me "That I wasn't a psychotic killer that I just wanted to bury my dead sister!" I backed up even further as he stalked towards me

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been a part of it" I replied Derek looked like he was about to punch something and it was really starting to scare me which he must have seen because he visibly calmed down

"I thought I could trust you" he said, sitting on my bed

"I'm sorry"

"Stop saying that, I get it" I waited a while to speak, not knowing what to say

"After what happened last night, with us, I didn't want what Scott said to be true I wanted him to be proved wrong"

"After what happened?" he asked me looking up

"After we kissed" I replied sitting down next to him but still kept a good distance between us

"The kiss"

"Derek" I started "When I saw the police take you, it took every ounce of my being not to run after them I felt so bad and now that I know it was your sister I feel even worse, if you could…I would really like to ask your forgiveness even though I know I don't deserve it" my voice cracked as I began to cry and Derek wiped a single tear from my cheek

"Maybe...maybe we can start over" he paused, holding out his hand "Derek Hale, not psychotic killer" I let out a small chuckle before taking his hand

"Skyler McCall, the girl who wants to be worthy of your trust but I prefer Skye" I replied making him laugh and it wasn't a fake laugh so it made me smile

We spent most of the night sitting on my bed just talking about anything and literary everything until like four in the morning before I fell asleep laying against him


	3. Pack Mentality

"So you killed her?" I asked Scott as he, Stiles and I walked into the school, he had just informed us about the violent dream he had, in which he attacked and may have murdered Allison on a school bus and I swear my twin had one wild imagination

"I don't know" Scott replied "I just woke up and I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe, I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before"

"Really?" Stiles asked "I have, it usually ends a little differently" I scoffed and hit Stile's shoulder

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real..."

"And B, never give us that much detail about you in bed again" I finished for Scott because yuck Stile's was like my brother just as much as Scott was we had been friends since we were five

"Noted, let me take a guess here-"

"No, I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out"

"No, of course not" Stile's said then paused "Yeah, that's totally it" I looked at Stile's silently telling him to shut up because he wasn't helping at all "Hey come on, it's gonna be fine all right personally I think your handling this amazingly it's not like there is a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take" Stiles added

"Not a class" I cut in "But maybe a teacher"

"Who Derek?" Stiles nearly shouted at me "Ok Skye you really need to jump off the Derek train ok?" he slapped me in the back of the head making me glare and hit him back

"Maybe Skye's right" Scott cut in making Stiles look over at Scott and slapped his head and seriously what was with all head hitting

"Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know but chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real" Scott replied and I could hear how spooked he sounded from this

"How real?" I asked

"Like it actually happened"

We exited the building school but we were stopped when we saw a crime scene taped off and police everywhere cataloguing evidence, it was a school bus with the door ripped almost all the way off and with blood all over it

"I think it did" I gasped looking back at Scott who just turned and went back inside obviously looking for Allison

"She's probably fine" Stiles tried to assure Scott, who was freaking out about the fact that he may have killed Allison

"She's not answering my texts"

"It could be just be a coincidence" I replied, trying to be positive "A seriously amazing coincidence"

"Just help me find her, okay?"

Scott looked frantically around for Allison, not knowing what to do, he finally turned a corner and ran into some lockers, punching one out of anger then backed away from it and straight into Allison who was alive I was happy when we found out it was Jackson's locker that Scott destroyed it made me feel better about all those time he tried to hit on me

"Well my day got a little better" I said walking away, Stiles snorted

"Agreed"

We waited for Scott to catch back up with us before making our way to chemistry and I took my seat next to Scott

"Maybe it was my blood on the door" I heard Scott whisper so I shook my head and finished the sentence I was on

"Could have been animal blood" Stiles suggested "You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something"

"And did what" Scott asked

"Ate it"

"Raw" Scott exclaimed quietly like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever done and I admit it was gross but he's done worse like the time he ate a worm when we were seven just because Stiles had dared him to, I laughed softly and knew I could have some fun with this so I turned to him

"No dumbass you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven"

"She's got a point" Stiles agreed "You're the one who can't remember anything"

"Mr Stilinski" Mr Harris said interrupting us and all three of us looked up "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull out the headphones once and a while, I think you and the McCall Twins would benefit in a little bit of distance, yes"

"No" Stiles replied but Harris just pointed at a seat in the front of the room and Stiles in the opposite corner in the back

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" as soon as Scott sat down and Harris began teaching I put my hand up "Miss McCall"

"Uh the separation anxiety is too much could you move Scott and Stiles back" the class sniggered at my sarcastic comment

"No but one more outburst like that and Mr McCall will have an hour detention" Scott's head snapped up

"What, why me"

"She's making an A average and you are not" the class sniggered again "Anything else to add Miss McCall" I shook my head as I didn't want to get Scott in trouble and I have had my fun

"Hey I think they found something" the girl next to Scott suddenly yelled and everyone stood rushing over to the windows, a guy was being wheeled into an ambulance

"That's not a rabbit" Scott said backing up, I couldn't tell if the guy was alive or not all I saw was a black blanket covering his lower half then out of nowhere he the man sat up and started screaming causing everyone to jump and I let out a shriek of surprise as I backed up next to Scott

"This is good" Stiles said following me "He's not dead, dead guys can't do that"

"Guy's" Scott replied looking at us "I did that"

The three of us walked to our usual table at lunch and Scott was still freaking out about the fact that he might have hurt that guy, he was also trying to convince Stiles that Derek would help him figure out what happened

"But dreams aren't memories" Stiles said as the three of us sat down

"Then it wasn't a dream" Scott said "Something happened last night and I can't remember what"

"What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked Scott while I stayed silent

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy"

"You don't know that" I said, trying to convince Scott he didn't do it as I didn't believe my twin was capable of anything like that

"I don't not know it, I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel"

"No you're not cancelling okay, you can't just cancel your entire life, we'll figure it out" I replied

"Figure what out?" we looked up to see Lydia sit down at our table next to me, the three of us looked at her like she had grown another head

"Uh homework" I replied confused since Lydia hadn't so much as spoken to me in years and to avoid suspicion

"Why is she sitting with us" Stiles asked us quietly but Scott and I both shrugged, soon everyone in Lydia's posse sat down at our table increasing my confusion, Scott smiled and moved his bag when Allison sat down beside him

"Ok seriously where did you get those shoes Skye" I looked down at my black sequin sneaker wedge heels, I had found them on my chair this morning with a note that simply said I owe you these and I knew they were from Derek but I didn't know where he had gotten them from

"Uh I can't remember" I replied and Scott looked at me questionably because he knew I remembered every single piece of clothing I bought

"Get up" Jackson said to the guy at the end of the table

"How come you never ask Danny to move?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny replied causing me to chuckle as the guy moved "So they're saying it's some kind of animal attack, probably a cougar"

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson responded

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia replied "Isn't it" she added and I rolled my eyes because I didn't understand why she played dumb she was so smart

"Who cares, the guys probably some homeless tweaker who was going to die anyway"

"Whoa calm down Jackson somebody might actually think you care" I told him causing everyone to laugh but Jackson

"Man I forgot how sarcastic you were" Lydia laughed and I looked at her with pinched eyebrows

"Actually I just found out who it is" Stiles interrupted and played a video on his phone

Garrison Meyers was the guy who got attacked, he was a bus driver that drove Scott and I to school when we lived with our dad

"I know this guy" Scott exclaimed and I shook my head at him signally him to shut up because he didn't want to be seen as a suspect if evidence turns up

"You do" Allison asked him questionably

"Yeah, when we used to take the bus back when we lived with our dad" he motioned toward me "He was the driver"

"I remember him" I said recalling some memory of the guy "He was always so nice"

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night, you said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" she looked at Allison who was shocked

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do"

"Well I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun"

"Hang out?" Scott stuttered "Like the four of us?" he turned to Allison "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess sounds fun" I shook my head as I knew that was relationship suicide especially for first date, I knew Allison was only saying that so that she didn't hurt Lydia's feelings but you could tell she so didn't want to go on a group date either

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" he held up the utensil and I rolled my eyes scoffing

"How about bowling?" Lydia asked, getting excited "You love to bowl"

"Yeah, with actual competition"

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked "You can bowl right?" she asked Scott

"Sort of"

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked

"Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler" oh my god Scott, why did I get all the brains this is going to end so badly for him

"You are a terrible bowler!" I exclaimed as Scott, Stiles and I walked toward the school exit "The last time you played, you slipped and made a strike in the other lane and that is pure terrible talent!"

"I know, I'm such an idiot" Scott exclaimed

"God, it was like watching a car wreck" Stiles said "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase"

"Hang out" Scott said, causing Stiles and I to groan

"You don't hang out with hot girls ok it's like death"

"Uh I'm officially offended" I said shaking my head

"Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend, you and Danny can start hanging out" cool they're my gay best friends even if one was my brother, I smiled at the thought

"How is this happening?" Scott questioned "I either killed a guy or I didn't"

"I don't think Danny likes me very much" Stiles interrupted so I smacked the back of his head as that was so off topic

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out"

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"Stiles shut up" I replied before I hit him again

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now-now we're gonna be late for work" Scott said grabbing my hand and pulled me out of school

"Wait, Scott...you didn't…" was all Scott and I heard before walking out of the school and to our bikes, trying not to be late for work, we propped our bikes up against the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic before going inside

"Sorry" I said to our boss, Deaton

"You two are all of two minutes late" he said, looking at a package

"I just don't want you to think we're slacking" Scott replied getting to work

"Scott, Skye I guarantee you you're two of the least slacking kids in this town" we smiled before I walked out to take my place at the front desk but stopped in my tracks when I saw Sheriff Stilinski

"Sheriff" I said nodding to him

"Skye, can I speak to Deaton please"

"Yes sir" I said, leading the sheriff and the dog he was with back to where Scott and Deaton were, I saw Scott look up nervously

"Hey!" Deaton exclaimed when he saw the dog "I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out" the two men helped the dog onto the table

"Hey Scott, you and your sister staying out of trouble"

"Yeah" Scott answered nervously

"Hey, listen" the sheriff said to Deaton "While I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about, Sacramento still can't determine an animal" Deaton took the evidence file

"I'm not exactly an expert" he pulled out the files and began to look through multiple stacks of photos "This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?" Scott looked up

"Yeah and we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body" I sucked in a breathe at the sound of Derek's sisters name I hope nobody noticed that

"A wolf?" Scott asked so I hit him discreetly because he had interrupted some important information "I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for like 60 years" I rolled my eyes because I was the one who told him that

"True enough" Deaton said "But wolves are highly migratory they could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory"

"Wolves have memories" Scott asked him

"Longer-term memories yes if associated with a primal drive, see this one here?" Deaton said, pointing to a photograph "Those are claw marks a wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth"

"So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" the sheriff asked

"I don't know a wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles and then the throat"

The next day Scott had asked me to come with him to see Derek and although I was excited to see Derek and thank him for the shoes I didn't want Scott to know I was interested in him he wouldn't understand even I didn't know why I was attracted to Derek so badly or why he was interested in me, if he even was

"So why are we going to Derek's" I asked Scott

"I need his help and Stiles doesn't understand it, you on the other hand do"

I nodded and we drove to Derek's parking a little further away so no one would see the car then hiked towards the charred remains of Derek's, we stopped as we saw a deputy's car sped away from the Hale house

"What was that about" I asked Scott

"He scared the dog to get the officer away" he replied walking closer to the house "I know you can hear me" Scott spoke towards the house "I need your help" it was silent for ages

"Did he answer" if he didn't I was going to start yelling at him, Scott shook his head

"No but he can hear us"

"Well okay then" I replied walking towards the house with Scott tagging along behind me

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to go and kick the door down and drag him out here but I think I'm over estimating my own strength so I'm going to knock on the door instead" I saw Scott roll his eyes so I signalled a 'what' gesture with my shoulders

"You have his attention" I walked up the porch and was about to kick it when it opened and I pulled my foot back just in time as I almost kicked him right where it would have hurt

"That's kind of creepy when you pop up out of nowhere" I told him moving to the side and he stared at Scott with his usual scowl

"Okay I know that I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, I also don't know what happened with your sister" Scott said and I saw a brief flash of pain and sadness wash over Derek at the mention of his sister but he quickly masked it so Scott didn't see "But I think I did something last night, I had a dream about someone but someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened"

"You think you attacked the driver" Derek asked him

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No"

"Can you at least tell me the truth, am I going to hurt someone"

"Yes"

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked

"Yes"

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably" Derek replied, I sat on the porch as Scott walked over to me, he was starting to freak out from what Derek just told him, I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him calm "Look, I can show you how to remember, I can show you show to control the shift, even on a full moon but it's not going to come for free"

"What do you want" Scott asked

"You'll find out but for now I'm going to give you what you want, go back to the bus go inside, see it, feel it, let your senses your sight, smell, touch let them remember for you"

"That's it just go back"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him"

"No you don't you want to know if you'll hurt her" Derek replied before going back inside with only one quick glance at me, Scott and I left going home

I let Scott and Stiles go back to the bus later that night alone hoping they didn't find themselves in any trouble and somehow found myself back in the woods walking up to Derek's again, I decided to break curfew my own way while they did that and Scott to go 'Hang Out' with Allison

"Derek?" I called him "Derek, I know you're out there" I turned to face the woods when I heard a twig snap "Come out, come out were ever you are!" I continued to say into the darkness then turned back around and came face to face with Derek "Whoa you scared me!" I stated, putting a hand over my erratic heart

"What are you doing back here, I thought there was curfew"

"You really think I'm gonna stick to curfew?" I replied flipping my hair behind my shoulders

"I wish you would"

"Aw you do care" I laughed "We didn't get a chance to talk earlier but if you don't wanna hang out..." I said beginning to walk away but he grabbed my hand stopping me

"No, it's just not safe to be alone"

"Well, do I look alone now?" I smiled up at him and stepped a little bit closer to him as he let go of my hand

"Funny" he replied with a hint of a smile on his lips and I added it to my tally on how many times I had gotten him to laugh or smile

"I just wanted to hang out"

"I was just about to head out but you can come along" he said

"Awesome, let's go" I grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to his car

"Okay but I need some gas first"

Derek pulled up to the gas station and pulled up to a pump both of us got out but I made it to the hose first, grabbing it from him Derek looked at me confused

"What?" I asked "Don't want a girl to pump your gas?" I got him to smile again

"You are crazy, you know that right" I laughed but Derek suddenly became rigid

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Get in the back seat" he replied quickly

"What?"

"Get in the back seat and duck down" Derek pushed me to the door and into the back seat so I ducked down "Stay low" he said, before shutting the door and return to the gas pump a few seconds later, I heard a car pull up behind Derek's car then another one in the front and heard a couple car doors shut

"Nice ride" a voice said and footsteps got closer "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance" the person talking to Derek came into view of the front window it was Chris Argent, Allison's father "You have something this nice, you wanna take care of it right?" Chris began to wash the front window and I sank a little bit lower behind the driver's seat and pulled my jacket closer to my face "Personally I'm very protective of the things I love but that's something I learned from my family and you don't have much of that these days do you" from where I was I saw Derek tense and clench his fist

"He's trying to rile you up Derek, calm down" I whispered knowing only he could hear me and watched his fist slowly unclenched

"There we go" Chris said smugly "You can actually see out your windshield now, see how that makes everything so much clearer" Chris started to walk away

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek taunted I didn't hear what Chris replied but heard footsteps walking towards the car where my head was so I sank as low as I could and without warning the driver's window was smashed in, I muffled my scream with my hand

"Looks good to me" the guy said before walking away then I heard the two cars start and drive off, followed by Derek opening the door and pulling me out of the car

"Are you okay" he asked, as little pieces of glass fell from my hair, he also picked out a few that were stuck out

"Yeah, do you think they saw me?" I asked him without looking at him as I felt my cheek stinging, I looked at the broken window completely shocked that someone would do that

"No, I don't think so" I felt his hand underneath my chin lifting my face then it moved to my cheek wiping away the little blood that was coming out of the cut "You're hurt" he told me leaving his hand on my cheek

"It's small, there won't be that much damage" I whispered

"Why don't I take you home, we can hang out later?"

"Uh, sure" I reluctantly said, knowing that if I tried to argue I wouldn't win, Derek dropped me off home so I went upstairs and had a shower but as I walked out of my bathroom my mom walked past my bedroom in her pyjama's and stopped when she saw me

"Hey, I didn't know you were home I thought you would be out"

"Breaking curfew?" I replied quirking an eyebrow at her

"Not the first time you have done it"

"Come on mom that was one time!" I protested

"And I'll never let you forget it" she laughed

"Besides, I have nothing that would cause me to break curfew"

"What, my beautiful daughter doesn't have a million boys chasing after her?"

"No she doesn't I thought there was one though..."

"Does my daughter have a crush?"

"What?" I blushed

"Oh my god, tell me everything, is he cute, how old is he, are you being safe?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed

"Okay, just making sure but you are being safe, right?"

"There is no reason to be safe we probably won't even date"

"Never say never" she said, rubbing my arm "You are the sweetest, most loving person I know, this boy would be crazy not to go out with you" huh if only she knew Derek was far from a boy or even human for that matter

"Thanks mom"

"You're welcome sweetie" she replied then must have finally seen my cheek "What happened to your face" she asked

"Uh running I tripped over and face planted the ground" she looked hesitant to believe that but chose to and I scolded myself for a crappy lie I was usually better

"Okay goodnight" she said

"Night" I replied and she walked out of my room and I collapsed onto my bed exhausted

I was about to go to sleep, when two screams made me run into Scott's room Stiles was sitting on Scott's bed and my mother was holding a baseball bat raised to hit him and I was having a weird sense of deja-vu

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?!" my mother screamed

"What am I doing, god do any of you even play baseball?!" Stiles exclaimed just then Scott came up behind me and turned on the lights

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door" Scott said "He wouldn't be able to get in"

"Yeah, exactly and by the way do either of you boys care that there is a police-enforced curfew?"

"No!" they said at the same time making me laugh

"No, alright then well you know what that's about enough parenting for one night" she said, tossing the bat on the bed "So good night!" she groaned and walked out of the room, leaving us teenagers, Stiles sighed

"What?" I asked him, he looked upset about something and I knew whatever it was wasn't going to be good

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago it's the bus driver, they said he succumbed to his wounds" I let out a breath

"Succumbed?" Scott asked

"Scott" I said quietly "He's dead" Scott quickly jumped out the window leaving Stiles and I sitting there in shock then I sighed and stood up "He is never going to learn, goodnight Stiles" I went to my room and went back to sleep


	4. Magic Bullet

Scott told me the next morning that he and Derek had fought and that Derek told him there was another werewolf an Alpha and he was the one who had bit Scott which now meant we had to worry about some big bad Alpha threatening Scott's life on top of all the drama of the hunters, just great...

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you then who did" Stiles asked Scott as we were getting our results back from the pop quiz, I smirked after hearing Derek wasn't the one who bit Scott because I always knew he wasn't

"I don't know" Scott replied

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver" Stiles said being as persistent as ever today

"I don't know"

"Does Allison's dad know about the…"

"I DON'T KNOW" Scott yelled causing multiple heads turn so I hit their shoulders

"Shut up for god's sake" then our teacher gave us back our quizzes I got an A+ as usual and Stiles got an A but when I looked at Scott's he had a D "Scott you need to study more" I said as he slammed it down on the table "That was a joke Scott it's one test you're going to make it up, do you want help studying"

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today" Scott replied

"That's my boy" Stiles cut in making me roll my eyes, I seriously don't know why I hang out with these two

"Were just studying" Scott protested

"Uh-uh no you're not" Stiles replied

"No I'm not"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you if you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity I swear to God I'll have you de-balled" Stiles replied and I shook my head at him pretending to gag at the thought of my brother doing anything like what Stiles was insinuating

"Okay, just stop with the questions man" Scott said

"Done, no more questions, no more talk about the Alpha or Derek, especially Derek who still scares me" I laughed at Stiles as I thought about how amusing it would be if Derek knew that

I shut the door to my locker just as the bell rang signalling the end of school for another day then turned to walk out of the school looking at my phone not really paying attention to anything around me

"Skye" I heard Derek say as I walked past the end of the lockers making me turn and my eyes widened when I saw him leaning up against the wall

"Derek what are you doing here" I asked not that I was unhappy to see him it was just weird for him to show up at school, it was then I noticed that the blood on the ground "Oh my god, you're bleeding"

"I was shot, we need to find Scott" he took off toward the exit with me trailing behind him

"What are you doing?" I asked as he walked into the parking lot that's when he walked in front of Stiles jeep, causing him to slam on the breaks I quickly ran out to Derek as he fell to the ground "Derek!" I exclaimed, trying to help him get up as Scott came running over and Stiles got out of his car

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek

"I was shot"

"He's not looking so good dude" Stiles said

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked worriedly

"I can't, it was...it was a different kind of bullet"

"A silver bullet?" Stiles excitedly asked

"No, you idiot" Derek replied

"Go get my bike" I said to Stiles

"Wait, wait" Scott said "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours"

"What who, who said 48 hours?" Derek asked

"The one who shot you" Scott replied then Derek suddenly groaned and his eyes started blinking a bright blue if he wasn't in so much pain, I would have thought they were beautiful, many cars behind Stiles jeep started honking "What are you doing?" Scott asked "Stop that!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I can't!" I watched as his eyes kept blinking for green to blue, I touched his arm hoping to calm him

"Derek calm down" the honking continued "You need to get up before someone sees you"

"Derek, get up!" Scott commanded more authortive as Stiles came running back over with my bike

"Put it in your trunk" I ordered him "Scott, help me get him in the car" we pulled Derek up and got him into the car then I quickly jumped over him getting in the back seat being careful not to hurt him any more than he already was

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek told Scott

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Cause she's an Argent, she's with them"

"Why should I help you?" Scott argued wasting time in my opinion

"Because you need me" Derek replied

"Fine, I'll try" Scott said as Stiles got into the driver's seat "Hey, get him out of here"

"I hate you to for this so much" Stiles said and we drove off

'Did you find it yet?' Stiles texted Scott, we had been driving for a at least ten minutes and no one knew exactly what to say about the state Derek was in, I could just helplessly look on as Derek started to take off his jacket, so I helped him as much as I could from the back seat

"Try not to bleed out on my seats okay" Stiles said "We're almost there"

"Almost where?" Derek asked painfully

"Your house"

"What no, you can't take me there" he argued quickly

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles replied

"Not when I can't protect myself" Stiles groaned and pulled over to the curb, stopping the car

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet, are you dying?" Stiles asked Derek ignoring my question, Derek remained silent which didn't help the anxiety that I was in right now

"Are you?" I asked leaning forward

"Not yet" he replied

"What do you mean not yet" I asked

"I have a last resort"

"What do you mean?" Stiles exclaimed "What last resort?" Derek lifted up his left sleeve, revealing a bloody and infected bullet wound "Oh my god, what is that oh, is that contagious, maybe you should just get out"

"Stiles!" I exclaimed angrily

"Start the car" Derek said "Now"

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles said "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead"

"Start the car now or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek replied and I couldn't help the smirk

"Skye wouldn't let that happen" Stiles replied but right now I would

"Oh yes Skye would!" I exclaimed "Now start the car" Stiles groaned and started the car "God" I quietly groaned as I looked at the wound and all I could think about was Derek was gonna die before I had a chance to get to know him, I looked at the wound and knew we needed to try and stop the bleeding "We should probably stop the bleeding" I told him reaching into my bag for some tissues

"I've tried…it won't stop" Derek replied breathlessly, I moved to sit forward in the back and reached towards the wound but stopped and looked up at him

"Do you mind" I asked him and he shook his head so I gently as I could tried to clean the wound up and after ten minutes of this I sighed throwing the tissues down "You're right it wont stop"

It had gotten dark now and we still hadn't heard anything for Scott so I texted him to call me as things were getting out of hand Derek was getting worse by the second and Stiles was ready to just leave him and I was ready to punch Stiles for wanting to leave him, he pulled over again and finally Scott called me so I put him on speaker

"Thank god what have you been doing all this time" I asked

"Having dinner with her family" he replied

"What, what do you mean having dinner with her family"

"I mean they invited me to dinner and I didn't have the bullet what was I supposed to do" I sighed and said I didn't know then Stiles ripped the phone from my hand

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott

"Take him somewhere, anywhere" Stiles groaned

"And by the way, he's starting to smell" Derek turned and glared at Stiles angrily

"Like...Like what?" Scott asked

"Like death" Stiles replied and that's when I got an idea

"Stiles go to the animal clinic" Derek looked back at me confused

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked me

"He's gone by now look I have a key and there is stuff there that I can use to try and keep him alive" Derek grabbed the phone from Stiles

"Did you find the bullet?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet they have a million, this house is like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns"

"Look, if you don't find it then I'm dead, all right?" I bit my lip when he said that I didn't want Derek to die especially now we were getting closer, I leaned back sighing as my life was getting so complicated even for a teenager

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing" I heard Scott say

"Then think about this the Alpha called you out against your will he's gonna do it again, next time you either kill with him or you get killed so if you wanna stay alive, then you need me find the bullet" he hung up the phone, Stiles looked at me in the rear view mirror then sighed and headed toward the animal clinic

When we arrived I gave Stiles the keys to unlock the garage door in the back as I attempted to hold Derek up and help him inside where he collapsed on pile of dog food bags just as Stiles got a text message

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of Wolfsbane, he has to bring me the bullet" Derek replied

"Why?"

"Because without it" I started "He's going to die" I helped Derek get back up and helped him into the clinic

As I went to turn on the lights, Derek quickly took off his shirt which caused me to stop despite his obvious state it was the first time I had seen Derek without a shirt on and boy were my expectations met he had bulging muscles and an amazing body but what also caught my attention was the spiral tattoo that rested between his shoulder blades I recognised the Celtic symbol as a triskele

He saw me looking and smirked before bending over the metal operating table in the centre of the room, I shook my head then went over and began inspecting it under the light the infection had spread to almost the top of his arm, you could tell by the veins but it had stopped bleeding a little but all in all it still looked completely gross, he watched me as I studied his wound then quickly pulled back and threw my brown hair into a ponytail then turned towards Stiles

"I need you to go to the supply closet grab alcohol wipes, tweezers and a bunch of gauze pads"

"Why can't you go get it" Stiles asked

"Because Derek's not threatening my life and I'm afraid that if I leave the two of you alone for more than a few seconds one of you will end up dead…most likely you" Stiles nodded

"I'll just go…" Derek smirked before grunting in pain I was instantly at his side

"Are you ok, god that was a stupid question sorry?"

"I'm fine Skye" he said cutting off my rambling, Stiles came in with the supplies I asked for and set them on the table I quickly sat on the examination table and grabbed Derek's arm

"Are you really going to poke around that thing?" Stiles asked looking like he was going to be sick, I nodded

"Yup" I grabbed the tweezers and looked up at Derek "This will probably hurt but it'll get the bullet out"

"Oh my God I can't watch" Stiles said running out the door, I shook my head at him

"Wuss" I called and Derek snorted out a laugh at my words "I need you to stay really still it'll cause you more pain if you don't" I told him gently, Derek nodded and I began trying to grab the bullet but he started trying to move away from me "Hey shh…it's ok" I told him comfortingly as I grabbed the bullet

I pulled out the bullet causing Derek to back away from me and roar, I knew Stiles would run into the room so I quickly jumped up and locked the door if Derek was going to attack anyone it would be him

"Skye are you alright?" Stiles asked trying the handle "SKYE"

"I'm fine just give me a couple minutes to calm him down" I called back

"You sure?" I hesitated

"Yeah…I'm sure" I turned around and faced Derek who had transformed he was breathing heavily but I couldn't tell if it was from the pain or the fact that he had shifted "Derek" I asked quietly

He looked at me then quickly pinned me to the wall and leaned close to me I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I knew Derek wouldn't hurt me so I looked into the now bright blue eyes as he leaned closer to me causing me to lean into the wall trying to keep some space between us

"Don't move" he growled making me freeze and allowed him to get closer I could feel my heartbeat increase as he closed the distance between the two of us but instead of going for my lips he leaned down towards my neck

I could feel him breathing on my neck and I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do, I didn't know if he could control himself or if he was running on instinct, I got my answer when I felt a light kiss placed on my neck making me gasp and instantly melted into his touch as his kisses began to intensify I wound my hands into his short black hair and noticed that he relaxed at my touch then he quickly backed away and had shifted back to human

Derek looked at me shocked by what just happened he had allowed his instincts to take over and I'm sure that could have ended very badly for me but somehow I had calmed him down enough were he could transform back without hurting me, I looked at Derek processing what had just happened

"What just happened?"

"I couldn't control myself, you're not hurt right I didn't hurt you?"

"No I'm fine but…why my neck?" I asked softly

"You're scent is stronger there" I nodded

"Are you ok?" he nodded grunting as the pain in his arm intensified again and his eyes turned blue again as he slowly moved towards me again but stopped when Stiles yelled

"GUYS!" Stiles asked pounding on the door "YOU DIDN'T KILL SKYE RIGHT?" I snorted and opened the door

"No he didn't kill me, stupid" Stiles looked over at Derek who was leaning over the table breathing heavily

"Is he ok?" he asked pointing at the werewolf

"I will be as soon as Scott brings me the bullet" Derek growled, Stile's looked over at me and must have noticed a mark on my neck because he pointed to it

"What happened to your neck?" I slapped his hand away

"Bug bite but thanks for pointing that out I was already self-conscious about it"

"Oh…it doesn't look like a bug bite it looks more like…"

"It's a bug bite Stiles, leave it alone" I said and walked over to Derek and tried to clean off the wound again

"You know" Stiles said walking up to the two of us "That really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and good night of sleep couldn't take care of" I shot him a look and continued cleaning the wound

"When the infection reaches my heart" Derek told us "It'll kill me" he walked towards the drawers breathing heavily

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked him sarcastically

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time...Last resort"

"Which is?" I asked, he turned around and held up a surgical saw

"One of you will cut off my arm" Derek placed the saw on the table next to where I was standing and slid it over to Stiles

"What?" I asked him concerned, has he gone insane

"He's going to cut off my arm"

"Why me?" Stiles asked "Why not her?"

"I'm the girl here, you cut off his arm" I argued

"You want to be a vet Skye"

"What does that have to do with the situation?"

"He's a werewolf…you want to be a vet so therefore you should cut off his arm"

"I am not cutting off his arm, I already pulled out the bullet it's your turn to do something gross" I turned to Derek worry setting back in "What if you bleed to death?" I asked, as Derek tied something around his arm to stop blood flow

"It'll heal if it works"

"Look" Stiles said "I don't know if I can do this"

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?!" Derek asked annoyed

"No but I might faint at the sight of a chopped off arm"

"All right, fine how about this either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head" Derek replied and I couldn't help snigger

"Okay, you know what I'm so not buying your threats any..." Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forwards "Okay, bought...sold...I'll totally do-" Derek started breathing heavily and gaging then turned over the side of the table

"Derek, what's wrong?" I asked but he just threw up black blood all over the floor

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed "What is that?"

"It's my body, trying to heal itself, now you gotta do it now"

"Look, honestly I don't think I can"

"Just do it!" I yelled Stiles grabbed the saw and placed it up to Derek's arm

"Oh god okay, here we go!" I looked away quickly because I was not watching my best friend cut off my…Derek's arm

"Stiles" we heard Scott yell before he walked into the back room "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled when he saw the saw pressed against Derek's arm

"Scott, oh you just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles replied putting down the saw

"Did you get it?" Derek asked, Scott reached into his pocket and handed Derek the bullet

"What are you gonna do with it?" I asked

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Derek collapsed falling to the ground unconscious and the bullet rolled into a drainage pipe, Scott went for the bullet as Stiles and I went to Derek trying to wake him up

"Derek, Derek come on" I exclaimed "Wake up, come on Derek open your eyes and look at me, wake up!" I shook him really hard "Please, please, please" I said desperately trying to wake him

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked yelling

"I don't know, I can't reach it"

"He's not waking up!" Stiles said freaking out "I think he's dying I think he's dead!"

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled as he took a breath and retrieved the bullet "I got it!" I looked at Stiles

"Don't say anything about this" I kissed Derek with as much passion as I could and before I knew what was happening I found that Derek had put his hand around my face kissing back when we came up for air, the three of us helped Derek stand up and Scott handed him the bullet

Derek then proceeded to bite the top of it off and dumped a purple-ish powder onto the table, he then took a lighter and lit the powder causing it to spark like a firework, it produced a blue smoke that had me sneezing then Derek rapidly put the powder in his hand and paused for a second before putting it into the wound, he began to scream and roar out in agony dropping to the floor as the powder affected him then the wound began to heal and completely disappear

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek sat up "YES!" I rolled my eyes at Stiles because he wouldn't chop of his arm but thought that was awesome

"Are you okay?" Scott asked

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek replied sarcastically

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles said, as I helped Derek up, he looked at Stiles angrily and tried to remove the blue tie from his arm

"Let me" I said, cutting it with scissors

"Okay, we saved your life" Scott started "Which means you're gonna leave us alone, all of us" I snapped my head up at Scott knowing he added that last part to include me "You got that and if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything..."

"You're gonna trust them, you think they can help you?"

"Well, why not they're a lot freaking nicer then you are"

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek replied scoffing

"What do you mean?" I asked him but he didn't answer only got dressed then pulled me outside, Stiles drove us to Derek's to get his car then Derek drove Scott and I to the Beacons Crossing Home: A Long Time Care Facility which was attached to the hospital

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked, getting out but Derek just kept walking and grabbed my hand as I came up behind him

The of us three walked inside and to a private room when Derek opened the door I could see a man in the wheelchair, staring blankly at the wall he didn't blink, he didn't move, he didn't acknowledge us when we came in

"Who is he?" I asked him quietly

"My Uncle, Peter Hale"

"Is he...like you?" Scott asked and Derek looked at Scott then back at his Uncle "A werewolf?"

"He was, now he's barely even human, six years ago my sister and I were at school our house caught fire" Derek paused and I knew this would be hard to say out loud "Eleven people were trapped inside he was the only survivor"

"So…what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked and I heard Derek scoff

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us"

"Well then...they had a reason" Scott replied and even I rolled my eyes at him he was so hypocritical sometimes

"Like what, you tell me what justifies this" Derek turned his uncle to face us, revealing the other side of his face, I gasped it was badly burned and had to turn my face away because I couldn't believe that someone would do this "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire, this is what they do and it's what Allison will do"

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind us making me turn, it was a nurse "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving" Derek said, grabbing my hand and exiting the room, with Scott following behind us

"I'm sorry about your Uncle" I said to Derek who was sitting on my bed, when he brought Scott and I home I went upstairs to find him in my bedroom even though I saw him drive away so I guess he just parked down the road "Has he been like that, since the fire"

"Yeah he's been comatose for 6 years I keep trying to get a response but whenever I do, I get nothing" he replied looking at the floor

"I'm sure if you give him time he'll eventually respond" I sat next to him, taking his hand, it was silent for a while

"Thank you for saving me" Derek suddenly said breaking our silence and entwined our fingers

"I did what any other girl in my position would do" I replied blushing and I hope the darkness made it so he wouldn't notice

"I don't think every girl's first instinct would be to kiss me"

"You never know, you're pretty kissable" I smirked

"So are you" Derek said stroking my face gently with his hand, I nuzzled my face into his hand loving the feeling of his touch he then let out a deep breath and leaned into me, kissing my lips gently, before slowly kissing me harder and harder until we both had our hands all over each other

I quickly got onto my knees and straddled my legs around Derek's waist then wrapped my arms around him running my fingers through his hair I also felt him reach under my shirt, moving his hands up to my bra strap, I then made the first move of taking off clothes slyly pulling off his T-shirt and I stopped kissing him to marvel at his sculpted body, running my fingers over his abs, I was about to kiss his neck, when Derek pulled back from me which confused me

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Not yet, not here I want our first time to be special besides I haven't even taken you out yet" I laughed as I moved myself away from Derek, even though I really didn't want to, I shyly tugged at the hem of my shirt, I flinched when he touched the mark he left on my neck "I'm sorry about this"

"Don't be it's okay, it will go away" I replied "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him

"What?" he asked

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I repeated making Derek smile

"Of course I will" I smiled and grabbed Derek's shirt then went into the bathroom to change into it when I came back out I found a shirtless Derek laying on my bed, I turned out the lights and laid down on the bed next to him

"Good night Skye" Derek said, kissing my head softly

"Good night Derek" I replied curling up against his side laying my head on his chest taking in his scent and curled my arm across his body letting my hand rest against his heart and felt it beating steadily and smiled before letting myself drift off into sleep

 **A/N: I really hope you all are still loving this story and please comment becuase that encourages me to keep writing and post more chapters**


	5. The Tell

I woke up and rolled over, expecting to find Derek in the bed beside me but I found nothing but a note so I sat up and grabbed it

 _Had to leave, heard your mom but I would like my shirt back, Come to my house today after school_

 _Derek_

I smiled and looked down at Derek's shirt that I was still wearing then went to my closet to change, I put on a white tank top, a black skirt, a leather jacket and the heels Derek got me if I was gonna see Derek today maybe I could make an effort, I also decided to wear a little make up, I walked down the stairs and past my mother on the way out the door but she stopped me by whistling

"Look at you!" she said "What's the occasion?"

"I decided to put forth an effort" I said smiling because I just couldn't help it

"Is it that guy you were telling me about?" she asked

"Maybe…and so I would really like to borrow the car so I don't have to ride my bike in heels" I said putting my hands in a praying position begging her, she smiled and held up the car keys I smiled and took them

"I need it back by seven I have to go to those parent teacher conferences for you and Scott"

"Got it mom, thank you!" I kissed my mom on the cheek before running out the door and to the family car, Stiles waited outside of the school for me as I parked in the parking lot

"Look at you" he said, as I walked up to him

"Shut up" I replied hitting him softly on the shoulder

"Is this because you kissed Derek, did he put some kind of hot spell on you?"

"I said not to talk about that I was just helping him"

"And you enjoyed it" he replied in a sing-song voice

"Shut up" I said but Stiles just laughed then he became serious all of a sudden

"So did you hear about what happened?" he said

"What happened?" I asked panicking thinking Scott did something else last night, I swear I'm going to put bells on his windows so I hear them open

"Jackson and Lydia were attacked last night at the video store I think it was the Alpha"

"What why would the Alpha go after Jackson and Lydia?"

"They weren't the target the Alpha killed someone else they just happened to be in the same place at the wrong time" I didn't reply as we walked into chemistry

"Just a friendly reminder" Mr Harris said starting the lesson "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight, students below a 'C' average are required to attend I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment" Mr Harris stopped at my lab table "Has anyone seen Scott McCall, Skyler"

I looked up at him to shake my head, when suddenly the door opened it was Jackson everyone stared at him as he walked to his lab table, sitting down, Harris put an arm around him and talked to him quietly and I saw Jackson nod his head then Harris started to address the class, if I was attacked Harris wouldn't care one bit

"Everyone start reading chapter nine, Mr Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs it's chemistry not a colouring book" I laughed as Stiles spit the highlighter cap out of his mouth then started reading when but heard Stiles address Danny

"Danny" he whispered "Can I ask you a question?"

"No" Danny replied

"Well I'm going to anyway, um did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Danny sighed

"No"

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer still no" Danny replied

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me"

"But he's your best friend" I said cutting in looking behind me at them but Danny just remained silent

"One more question" Stiles said

"What?!"

"Do you find me attractive?" I coughed in response to the question as Stiles began to lean in closer to Danny, when he suddenly fell out of his chair

After school I ran out of my last period straight out to the car, I got in then reached into my book bag and pulled out Derek's shirt it had been there all day and it still smelt like him but maybe with just a little bit of my perfume, I smiled and started the car heading towards the Hale house

I parked in front of the Beacon Hills Reserve sign, just like Stiles had the night Scott was bitten and started the long trek up to Derek's house in flats that I had brought along with me I didn't need to ruin another pair of heels especially since they were the ones Derek got me to replace the ones he ruined that night

As I approached the Hale house, I finally got my first good look at it in its current condition the house had obviously once been beautiful but now it was charred, burnt and grey with what remained being a shell of a once happy house it made me all the more curious as to why Derek still stayed here it couldn't be just to stay angry

I walked up onto the porch and entered the house to find Derek doing pull ups in the door frame of the living room his muscles in his back moved up and down as he did his work out and his triskele tattoo covered in the sweat, Derek automatically dropped down to do push ups and then moved to one hand push ups

"You know if I knew we were working out, I would have worn different clothes" I said making Derek stop and he quickly got up turning to notice me for the first time there was a wide smile across his face

"Skye"

"You know I think I like you better without the shirt" I said, holding up the shirt

"Thank you" he said, moving toward me to take it but I quickly pulled it away from his grasp

"You know I'd really thought you would let me keep it, it's very soft"

"Is it?"

"Yeah and it smells like you"

"Smells like me?" he replied quirking an eyebrow at me

"You have a very distinct scent" I said stepping towards him

"Do I?" Derek asked, now inches away from me, you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife and I would have just taken Derek then and now if I knew I could over power him "Well you have one to" he cupped my face in his hand, moving in for a kiss when suddenly he stiffened

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah…I just…"

"What?"

"The mark is still there" he said shifting his weight, I chuckled

"Well yeah, hicky's are kinda hard to get rid of"

"Yeah I know, I was hoping it would be gone by now"

"Why?" I asked confused as to why it's bothering him so much

"So it doesn't have to be a reminder that I lost control with you" I leaned against the wall facing him

"So don't think of it like that" I replied "You only kissed my neck while I just stood there and let it happen it wasn't that bad and you had control I knew you did even if you didn't think so, I trusted you, I'll always trust you"

"You didn't stop it, did you" I bit my lip and looked at the ground

"I didn't want to" I replied nervously, when he didn't say anything I looked up at him

"So if I put my hands here…" he said putting both hands on the wall either side of my waist making my breath hitch "And leaned in like this" Derek whispered leaning towards my neck slowly "And did this" he placed one gentle kiss on my neck before asking "What would you do?"

"Well" I smirked and ran my hands up his chest and around his neck "I would do…" I started to say before Derek pulled back looking towards the door but kept me pinned to the wall "What's wrong?" I asked him looking towards the door

"Go upstairs and hide, don't come out until I come get you" I did as I was told and ran up the stairs and into the first room I could find it was obviously Derek's room as it was the least burnt of the whole house, still seeming to be the only room least burnt it only had a bed and a closet but that was about it I sat against the door with it slightly cracked open so that I could hear what was going on which was the door being bust open and the sound of a gun being cocked

"No one's home" I heard a male voice say but I didn't recognise the voice

"Oh he's home" A female said "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable"

"Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the backyard" a new male said making me roll my eyes because that was really bad

"Really, a dog joke?" the female said, voicing my thoughts "We're going there and that's the best you got, If you wanna provoke him say something like too bad you sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter" I could feel anger building up inside me but it wasn't my anger "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" The woman went on yelling

There was a growl which I knew was Derek and a thud then a scream followed, I heard more growls come from Derek followed by two big thuds that's when I heard Derek fall and start to groan the woman must have hurt him I instinctively ran toward him but stopped at the top of the stairs hiding behind the wall not wanting to be seen

"Wow" the woman said "This one grew up in all the right places I don't know whether to kill it or lick it" a growl escaped my lips, how dare she talk to Derek like that my Derek, wait my Derek what was wrong with me

I then heard electric zapping noises and Derek's groans as he tried to crawl away from the woman, I heard another zap and saw Derek roll towards the doorway in pain the woman was laughing

"Oh, 900,000 volts you never were good with electricity were you or fire, which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret and well maybe we can help each other out, yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you unpleasant and frankly a little to Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste but quite true, now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls...we didn't kill her" the woman paused "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Derek replied through clenched teeth, First time?

"Well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am okay, We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister, do you hear that there's no blips or upticks just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth, found bite marks on your sister's body Derek what do you think did that, a mountain lion" she laughed again "Why aren't we helping each other out you might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is...The Alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you, problem solved everybody goes home happy" she paused again as Derek's breathing got heavier "Unless...you don't know who he is either, wow guess who just became totally useless"

I was about to make a run for it down the stairs to Derek but suddenly a mass hit me and grabbed me around the waist running me out of the house just as gun shots went off, Derek held onto me until we were far enough away from the house

"Are you okay?" Derek asked turning to look at me

"Who the hell were they?!" I exclaimed it felt like I was having a panic attack at the thought that Derek and I might have just been killed

"Skye, Skye hey calm down" Derek said, taking my face in his hands "Look at me" he said, his eyes flashing from his normal green to bright blue and then back to green "Are you okay?"

"Yes, who were they Derek, what was that woman talking about?"

"They were hunters Allison's aunt, to be exact"

"Allison's aunt?" I asked confused

"Yeah"

"Do you know her?" I asked him, Derek paused

"Look, I think you just need to go home" Derek started to walk away from me

"Excuse me?"

"Go home"

"Derek, if there's something going on you can trust me" I started to walk up to him

"Go home"

"Derek please!" I begged

"I said go home!" he growled and turned to face me, I fell back on the ground out of fear and shock as he had never snapped at me like that, I began to scramble up and ran away "Skye wait!" Derek called but I was already gone running back to my car

I cried most of the way home, Derek was hiding something and he didn't trust me enough to tell me, even after I had risked my life multiple times to help him and be with him, I wiped off my face before going inside when I opened the car door, my mom was just leaving the house

"Get back in the car" she said "We're gonna be late" she got in the passenger's seat

"Sorry something came up" I said as I drove off

"Something or a boy?"

"You could say both" I mumbled, staring at the road

"Have you been crying?" she asked staring at me

"No"

"Oh come on Skye don't play dumb I've heard you cry since you were a minute old, I think I know when you've been crying"

"It's nothing" I replied

"Nothing, did that boy hurt you?"

"Look mom, there is no boy he turned out to be a jerk with trust issues it wouldn't have led to anything" I pulled up to the school and turned the car off

"If he has that many problems holding him back from you, then he doesn't deserve you" she replied

"I know" I paused "But I liked him mom" and the tears started to fall as she pulled me into a hug

"Oh, sweetie it's okay look let's get through these conferences then you and me will go home and watch movies and eat ice cream" I laughed, wiping the tears from my cheek

"That sounds great"

We walked in and straight to the chem class expecting Scott to already be here but he wasn't, I sat outside the chemistry room door, waiting for mom to finish and texted Scott since he hasn't even showed up for his conference, I had no idea what he has been doing all day but I had a feeling it had something to do with Allison since she wasn't at school either today

Where are you, mom's going to kill you? – Skye

I am on my way –Scott

The door to the classroom opened and mom walked out

"Where is your brother?" she angrily asked

"He said he was on his way" I replied

"Well he has missed his conference and he is in big trouble, plus he missed a whole day of school he's already behind in all his classes what could he have been doing?"

"Maybe he's with Allison" I said

"Allison?" she asked questionably

"His girlfriend" I replied thinking that she would know who Allison is by now considering Scott is so whipped

"His girlfriend?" she repeated and it was getting really annoying that she was just repeating me

"Yeah" I looked around the parking lot and saw Mr Argent and woman walking out of the school, talking on their phones they looked alarmed, I shuddered remembering what happened today with Derek

"Is that her parents?" mom asked, I slowly nodded and followed my mom over to them "Excuse me" she said to the couple "You're not Allison's parents, are you, I'm Scott's mom and this is my daughter Skyler and I hate to say it but he's not answering his phone either"

"You're his mother?" Mr Argent asked and I didn't like the way he said that

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation" I said bitterly

"Well I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter today"

"How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" mom said

"My daughter-" Mr Argent stopped, looking at the parking lot my eyes followed suit and saw Scott and Allison getting out of her car "Is right there" I followed my mom over to where Scott and Alison were

"Where exactly have you been?"

"Nowhere mom" Scott replied nervously

"Nowhere, meaning not at school"

"Kind of"

"It's not his fault" Allison said "It's my birthday and we were-"

"Allison" Mr Argent said "In the car now"

Suddenly, a girl screamed from the other side of the parking lot and people began running and screaming, there was something in this parking lot and it sure wasn't another human being, people began jumping into their cars and began to drive away, I turned just in time to see Allison almost get run over but Scott saved her just in time

I ran over to the them with mom and Allison's mom as people began honking and the sheriff was hit by a car, he pulled out his gun just fine thank god and was about to get up when two gun shots rang through the air making me jump in fear, it was Mr Argent who had fired the gun

Everyone began moving closer to what he shot and laying in the parking lot, was a dead mountain lion

 **A/N: Alright so I decided to review your comments here because it wouldn't take up too much space so please keep sending me reviews and I'll answer any questions you have without spoiling the story**

 **Arianna Le Fay -** I'm glad you like my story so much and I try to add as much Skye and Derek smut as I can while trying to remain true to the show's events, I guess you just have to find out where I'm going with the Twins and Skye's reason for sneezing :)


	6. The Heart Monitor

I laid down on Scott's bed as he was sitting there, still shocked about what had happened the other night

"You okay?" I asked him

"I saw my girlfriend almost get run over, the sheriff almost die and I didn't do anything then I saw Mr Argent kill an animal that could have easily been me and to make things worse Stiles won't talk to me"

"I'm gonna take that as a no" I sat up "Stiles will talk to you again, his dad got hit by car and yes you could've stopped it so it's a good reason to be mad at the moment"

"I know and Allison's grounded from seeing me"

"Yeah, because you two skipped class and her parents found out and now she's in trouble"

"My life sucks"

"You're life doesn't suck…" Scott looked over at me "Alright, it sucks right now but eventually everything will blow over, Stiles will forgive you, Allison will be allowed to see you again…"

"Until her parents find out I'm a werewolf and try to kill me"

"Well…I'd be more worried about her Aunt"

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"I don't she just gives off this vibe, that I can't shake"

"What kind of vibe, when did you meet her?" I stuttered a bit as I hadn't told him I was at Derek's the other day

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about her being here"

"She didn't seem like that to me"

"Maybe I'm just paranoid with all these killings I don't know who's going to be next"

"You'll be safe Skye" he said and I nodded

"I know I trust you and I trust Derek too" even if he did snap at me I still trust him

"Why do you trust him Skye?"

"When has he ever let anything hurt me?" I replied making Scott sigh

"I just don't like him around you" I laughed

"Oh my God quit acting like the over protective brother, I'm older than you remember"

"By five minutes" he replied rolling his eyes he hated it when I threw that in his face

"Still counts" I said and we laughed "Listen, we haven't really talked about any of this the stuff that's been going on and mom just told me we need stuff from the grocery store so maybe we can go and talk about this, have some Twin time I hardly see you these days"

"But I'm grounded" he replied

"It's grocery shopping and are you the one driving" I asked, holding up the keys to the car

"No" Scott smiled

"Come on" I said and the two of us left for the store

"Why are you making me carry this stuff?" Scott asked, as the two of us walked out and into the parking structure with the shopping

"Because you are the big, strong werewolf brother" I reached into my pocket, grabbing the keys and pressed the button to unlock the car but nothing happened I turned to see a bright green three on the wall "Wrong level" I said

We went up to level four and walked into the garage but we couldn't remember where we parked the car Scott put the groceries down and took the keys from me trying to get a higher signal

"It won't work" I said, trying to grab the keys from Scott and accidently hit one of the grocery bags and the milk rolled out

"Ah crap" Scott said and went after the milk as it rolled underneath a car, he bent down to get it when suddenly the milk rolled back towards him...with three puncture marks in it, Claw marks

There was a low growl and Scott turned around, grabbing my arm as the two of us took off through the parking garage we rounded two corners and ended up back in parking garage three and the thing was still chasing us then Scott suddenly grabbed me and pulled us behind a car, my heart was beating fast and I was out of breath and so was Scott by the looks of it because he put his hand over his heart and started looking around and I knew he had an idea

"Stay here" he said then went around the corner and I could hear him jumping on the cars, causing the alarms to go off and it was smart

I waited for Scott to come back for me when suddenly a hand covered my mouth I started screaming but stopped when I looked up seeing Derek above me holding a finger to his lips he removed his hand and jumped off the car, heading toward where Scott had went I followed him turning just in time to see Derek slam Scott into the hood of a car

"You're dead" Derek said then leaped from the car and walked back in my direction so we followed after him

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked raising his voice

"Said I was gonna teach you I didn't say when" Derek replied still walking

"You scared the crap out of us!" Scott yelled

"Not yet" Derek said looking at him

"Okay but I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough"

"But the car alarm thing that was smart, right?"

"Until you're phone rang and you left your sister behind" Derek muttered and I saw him look at me briefly

"Yeah but that was...I was gonna come...I mean...would you just stop" Scott yelled when Derek wouldn't stop walking then he did and turned in front of us "Please, what happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt that was my fault I should have been there to do something, I need you to teach me how to control this"

"Look, I am what I am because of birth you were bitten, teaching someone who was bitten takes time I don't even know if I can teach you"

"What do I have to do?"

"First, you have to learn not to leave others behind if I was the Alpha your sister would have been ripped apart or worse bitten" I raised my eyebrows because I'm sure getting ripped apart would be worse than getting bitten "And it would be your fault, also you have to get rid of distractions" Derek took Scott's phone from him "You see this, this is why I caught you, you want me to teach you, get rid of her"

"What, just because of her family?" Derek glowered and showed Scott the phone again, before throwing it against the wall shattering it to pieces

"You getting angry?" Derek asked "That's your first lesson, you wanna learn how to do this, how to shift you do it through anger by tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around"

"I can get angry" Scott replied

"Not angry enough" Derek yelled "This is the only way that I can teach you, now can you stay away from her at least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes?"

"Do you want to live, do you wanna protect your friends...your family?" he motioned to me as I remained silent "Yes or no?"

"Yes" Scott said, looking at me "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her"

"Good" Derek said "There's your car" he said pointing towards a lone car, Scott sighed and started toward the car after grabbing our groceries, I went to follow him but Derek grabbed my arm making me look up at him "We need to talk" he said, I sighed

"Scott!" he turned around and I tossed him the keys "I'll be back later" Scott looked at me "I promise I'll be okay" he groaned rolling his eyes and got into the front seat and took off, I looked back at Derek "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize…"

"Why do I get the feeling you don't do that very often?" I replied Derek shrugged

"Because I don't" he replied and I couldn't help the smile even if I was mad at him "I'm sorry about what happened I didn't mean to lose control with you again"

"Whatever, it happened it's over"

"Then we're okay?" he asked, I sighed because I didn't even know what we were, at the moment we seemed to just be fooling around and that wasn't what I wanted

"Yeah after you take me home, we are even and you never have to talk to me again" I replied rudely

"Skye don't be like that"

"Look Derek, I know you have a past and you don't wanna talk about it and I get that, there are things in my past that I don't wanna talk about but I was trying to be open with you, someone you could trust too, so can you just please take me home" I walked over to his Camaro and waited by the passenger's seat, he sighed and got in the car and drove me home in complete silence

I wrapped a towel around my body as I got out of the shower then walked out of the bathroom and went to grab a bra and some underwear, when I saw Derek in my mirror making me scream and jump ten foot, I saw him flinch and I knew that would have hurt his ears but it served him right, I was also glad my mom and Scott had already left otherwise they'd think I was being murdered

"What the hell, did you spend the night?" I noticed I had my underwear in my hands so I quickly stuffed them back into the drawer

"I wanted to ask you for your help"

"My help, you couldn't have just called or texted not randomly show up in my room" I replied wrapping my arms tighter around myself

"If I would have done that, you would have ignored me" he said

"Point taken, what do you need my help with?"

"Scott told me something last night and I need to investigate"

"What do you need to investigate?" I asked him

"I'll explain later, I'll pick you up after school"

"Fine whatever, now would you please let me get dressed" I walked over to the door and opened it but when I turned around Derek was gone and my window was open "What was I thinking" I said, I really needed to remember to lock that window more often

When I got to school I saw Lydia by her locker so I decided to play nice for once and put forth an effort with being a normal teenager and stopped by before French class to ask if she was feeling better

"So you feeling better" I asked her

"Much…why didn't you come visit me?" Lydia turned towards me and I hoped I didn't look as confused as I felt because I didn't know we were back to being friends

"The truth, I have been talking to this guy for weeks now and we hit a bit of a snag in our rel…friendship but I think were better again"

"What, who is he?" Lydia asked looking around the hallway

"Oh he's older, you don't know him" I replied because I knew I couldn't tell her Derek's name

"How much older?" I shifted my weight nervously

"Uh four or five years" Lydia smirked

"My God you're good" she looked behind me and noticed Scott walking towards us "Hey Scott!" Scott turned around and shouted

"Oh come on!" Lydia turned her attention to me with questionable eyes but I held up my hands up

"I have no clue, hey I gotta get to class, I'll see you later" I walked to my French class and sat down waiting for class to begin and smiled at Allison when she waved at me

I walked into the lunchroom later that day and looked for Stiles and Scott but I heard my name being called from someone else

"Skye!" I heard so I looked up and saw Allison waving at me again from her table, Lydia was sitting with her "Come here" she waved, I sighed and walked over to the two girls

"Hi" I said sitting down

"Look I know we haven't really talked or hung out before but since Scott and I are together, I thought it would be nice that we did"

"Yeah, that would be great so what were you two talking about?" I asked them

"Some boring piece of history" Lydia said, examining her nails

"La Bete du Gevaudan"

"The what of who?" I asked her as I wasn't that fluent in French, I was good but I didn't recognise those words from class

"The beast of Gevaudan, listen "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767, La bete killed over 100 people becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it, even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan, crypto zoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid, while others believed it was a sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster""

"Does any of this have to do with your family?" I asked, interested in this new found information

"This "It is believed that La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature" his name was Argent" I gulped as Allison finished the story I remembered what happened the night of Scott's first turn and what happened with Derek and how her family was so ruthless when it came to the hunt they sure did have deep ancestral hatred of werewolves

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf" Lydia said "So what?"

"Not just a big wolf" Allison flipped through the book and stopped "Take a look at this picture" she asked us turning it to us "What does it look like to you?" It sure was a werewolf it was big with glowing red eyes and seemed to be snarling at the reader, Lydia stared at the page

"Lydia?" I asked but she didn't respond "Lydia?!" Lydia finally looked up from the page

"It looks...like a big...wolf" she said, smirking "See you in history" my eyes followed Lydia and I noticed Scott and Stiles sitting at a table, Scott covering himself with a book making me roll my eyes at his ridiculous behaviour

"What's up with your brother?" Allison asked me "It's seemed like he's been avoiding me all day"

"He's just being his usual weird self" I replied, eating a French fry

"Scott!" Allison said so I looked up to see Allison get up, following Scott out of the lunch room

"So much for lunch with my brother's girlfriend" I muttered to myself then finished eating, after lunch I walked into econ and sat down in front of Stiles looking at Scott who was sitting next to me in front of Allison and I rolled my eyes so much for staying away from her

"Now let's start with a summary of last night's reading" Coach Finstock began, I raised my hand along with half the class "Greenberg put your hand down, everybody knows you did the reading how about…uh McCall the reading" Scott and I both looked up at him "Boy McCall" he clarified

"Last night's reading?" Scott replied

"How about the reading of The Gettysburg Address?" I chuckled at his response it is why he was one of my favourite teachers

"What?" Scott asked

"That's sarcasm are you familiar with the term 'sarcasm' McCall?" Scott looked over at Stiles then me

"Very"

"I suppose you are with those two but did you do the reading or not?" I laughed and winked at Scott

"Um…I think I forgot" I rolled my eyes because even I had managed to do the reading he set but then I don't have anything to distract me from homework, Derek and I were barely talking

"Nice work McCall, it's not like you're not averaging a D in this class come on buddy, you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D, how about you summarize the previous night's reading no, how about the uh…night before that, how about you summarize anything you've ever read, in your entire life"

"I uh…" Scott stuttered and it was almost as I felt Scott slowly getting angry

"No, a blog, how about uh…how about the back of a cereal box no, how about the adults only warning from your favourite website you visit every night, anything?" after a few seconds of silence from Scott coach continued "Thank you McCall, thank you, thank you, thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation you just blew it for everybody thanks, next practice you can start it with suicide runs unless that's too much reading, all right everybody else settle down" I looked at my brother to see he was holding Allison's hand underneath the table making me roll my eyes, after class was released I caught up with Scott and Stiles

"It's her" Stiles told Scott

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"It's Allison, remember when you told me about the night of the full moon you were thinking about her right, about protecting her"

"Ok"

"Remember the night of the lacrosse game you said you could hear her voice on the field"

"Yeah I did, but…"

"So that's what brought you back so you could score and then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her at least not like how you were trying to kill me"

"So what are you saying Stiles?" I asked him

"She brings you back, Scott" Stiles told him

"No, no, no, no it's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her…" Scott said again making me roll my eyes

"No that's not the same, when you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Scott looked away with a goofy smile on his face "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah" Scott laughed "Sorry"

"That's fine…"

"What, how is that fine" I asked them as that was so gross for me to think about it's my brother for god's sake

"Because it is…you can't tell me you don't think about sex?" Stiles replied and I rolled my eyes

"Not like that"

"Anyway back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different, ok I don't think she makes you weak, I think she actually gives you control she's kinda like an anchor"

"You mean because I love her" Scott asked and I couldn't help it I gasped at him and a huge smile spread across my face

"Exactly" Stiles agreed

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked, I squealed

"Yeah you just said that" I said "My brother is in love"

"I love her" Scott said it again with a smile gracing his face

"That's great…moving on…" Stiles tried to continue but I slapped his arm

"Shut up Stiles let him have this moment"

"No, no, no really, I think I'm totally in love with her" Scott told us, I squealed with excitement again

"I'm being a total girl right now but I don't even care, Scotty's in love"

"I am, I love her"

"And that's beautiful now before you go off and write a sonnet can we please figure this out?" Stiles asked him "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sorry, so what do I do?"

"I don't know, yet" Stiles sighed and started dancing around and then smiled a little and I knew this was going to be bad, Scott and I both recognised Stiles idea face

"Oh no you're getting an idea aren't you?" Scott said

"Yeah"

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe"

"Is this idea going to cause him physical pain?" I asked him already knowing the answer

"Yeah definitely, come on" Stiles said dragging Scott off leaving me behind so I walked out of the school with everyone else as the bell rang signalling the end of the day and I was about to walk over to my bike when I saw the familiar black Camaro sitting in the parking lot, as I walked towards it the window rolled down and Derek sat there, smiling at me with his sunglasses on

"You are so cool" I said sarcastically

"Get in" Derek said smiling

"What do I do with my bike?"

"I'll come get it later"

"Okay" I said and got in the car "So where are we going and what are we doing" I asked him as he pulled out of the school parking lot

"We're going to see my Uncle" I was confused as to why he needed me for this but chose not to reply instead looked out at the forest zooming by, anything but talking to him

Peter was sitting in his wheelchair with his back to the door as Derek and I walked in, both of us sat on the bed and Derek turned the man to face us he was still the same as the other time I saw him, a blank expression just staring into nothing

Derek looked down at the floor and I felt obligated to do something, so I grabbed his hand and he looked at me as I entwined our fingers and I gave him a small smile of encouragement

"I need your help" Derek told the shell of a man "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign, blink, raise a finger, anything just...just something to point me in the right direction, okay someone killed Laura, your niece" Derek paused and I softly squeezed his hand "Laura?" I could see the hurt in his eyes "Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now but he's one without a pack which means he's not as strong I can take him" I looked at Derek "But I have to find him first look, if you know something, just give me a sign is it one of us, did someone else make it out of the fire just give me anything, blink, raise a finger, just anything, say something!" he exclaimed, grabbing the sides of the wheelchair

"Let him go!" the same nurse as before exclaimed as she ran into the room "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?" Derek asked her

"Patience he'll respond if you give him the time"

"I don't have any more time" Derek reached down and grabbed my hand, leaving the room

"Hold on Derek" I said as we walked outside, Derek stopped and I turned him around "He'll come around Derek"

"I don't have time to wait for him to come around!"

"Look we're gonna work this out and we're gonna find whoever killed your sister, I promise you" Derek cupped my face in his hands

"We really need to talk, tonight I have some things to tell you"

"Okay" I said reluctantly as Derek opened my door and went around to his side to get in but he stopped, noticing something on his windshield, he looked at it before getting inside and sped out of here down the road a little too fast but I didn't mind the speed

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we walked up to the animal shelter "They're closed"

"I need to ask your boss something" Derek opened the door, the bell chiming and walked toward the back

"Scott, you're late again" I heard Deaton to say "I hope this isn't getting to be a habit maybe I should start scheduling your sister more often" he looked up and noticed Derek and I in the door frame "Skye" he said then looked at Derek "Can I help you?"

"I hope so" Derek replied "I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?"

"Excuse me, what animal?"

"Three months ago, the deer" Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper that was on his windshield then he showed it to Deaton it was a picture of a deer, dead, with a spiral on its side "You remember this?"

"Oh yes, it's just a deer and I didn't find it they called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it"

"What'd you tell them" Derek asked

"I told them no" Deaton replied almost nervously

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked, walking toward Deaton

"Hear what?"

"Derek what are you doing?" I asked him

"The sound of your heartbeat rising" Derek said ignoring me

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked

"It's the sound of you lying" Derek grabbed Deaton by the collar and threw him on the table hitting him a few times before he passed out

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to pull Derek away from him "This is my boss!"

"Don't you get it, he's the Alpha"

"What do you mean he's the Alpha?!" I asked him as it was absurd

"I'm gonna prove it to you" he proceeded to tie Deaton to a chair

"Derek you can't do this" I said stubbornly

"I can and I will" he tied him up to the chair and Deaton eventually woke up "Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked him

"All right the key to the drug locker is in my pocket, just don't hurt the girl" I wanted to scoff as Derek wouldn't hurt me even if he had lost control I knew that for sure

"I don't want drugs, I want to know why you're lying" Derek grabbed him

"Derek stop!" I exclaimed

"I don't know what you're talking about" Deaton said as Derek spun him around and picked the chair up off the ground "What are you doing to me, what do you want?"

"I want to know who you are and who you're protecting"

"What are you doing?" we heard making me turn and saw Scott run into the room

"Scott get out of here, take your sister!" Deaton said as Derek put the chair down

"I couldn't stop him" I said

"Stop, Stop!" Scott yelled as Derek hit Deaton unconscious again

"Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing" Derek said "But unconscious he can't"

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott asked "What are you talking about?"

"You wanna know what the spiral means Scott, it's our sign for vendetta for revenge it means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied"

"You think he's the Alpha?"

"We're about to find out" Derek lifted a hand to strike Deaton but Scott grabbed his arm in full blown wolf mode then threw Derek's hand back, Derek stepped back and Scott looked at his hand as his claws retracted

"Hit him again and then you'll see me get angry" Scott said, back to normal and since when did he have that much control over his shifting, Scott started bandaging Deaton up as Derek started pacing the room

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked Scott

"Just give me an hour"

"Then what?" I asked, biting my nails, Scott looked at Derek

"Meet us at the school, in the parking lot" Derek sighed and left the building

"Do you think it was right to leave Deaton there?" I asked Scott as we pulled up to the school in Stiles' jeep

"He'll be fine" Scott said as we got out

"This is a terrible idea" Stiles said cutting in

"Yeah, I know" Scott said

"But you're still gonna do it?" I asked him

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away" Stiles said and we both just looked at him

"Just make sure we can get inside" Scott replied so Stiles reached into his trunk, just as Derek pulled up

"Where's our boss?" I asked him as he got out of his car

"He's in the back" Derek said, closing the door, we all looked in the back to see Deaton laying there, ducked taped looking very uncomfortable

"Oh, he looks comfortable" Stiles said

"Skye stay here keep an eye on him" Scott told me as him and Stiles started to walk away towards the school

"Wait, Hey" Derek said "What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked to the Alpha" Scott replied "I'm gonna see if your right"

"And I'm staying here because" I asked them leaning against the jeep

"You're the Derek distractor" Stiles told me smirking

"Hey Stiles" I smiled

"Yeah?" he asked turning around towards me, I flipped him off

"Bite me!" I replied as they walked into the school, leaving me alone with Derek so I sat on the hood of Derek's car

"I'm sorry you had to see all this" Derek said

"See you beating up my boss yeah that was pretty bad" Derek sighed and joined me

"Skye, I know he's your boss but I know he's the Alpha he's the one we've been looking for I need you to trust me"

"You don't trust me so why should I trust you?" I asked him

"Because...because you just need to" I sighed as he was being so annoyingly cryptic

"Why are you being so cryptic?" I asked shivering from the cold night air

"Because this isn't the time or place to tell you what I know" he replied putting his leather jacket over my shoulders so I slipped my arms in the sleeves and cuddled closer to the jacket

"What do you know?" I asked him being persistent because I wanted to know, Derek sighed

"Skye, I think you're-" Derek was cut off by a shrill yelping sound "You've gotta be kidding me"

"What the hell is that?" I exclaimed

"It's Scott, he's trying to howl" he replied

"Howl, it sounds like a cats dying"

"It's tough to get control of a howl when you first do it"

"Did you sound like a dying cat when you first tried to howl?" Derek chuckled under his breath

"No" Derek told me shaking his head

"Didn't think so" I laughed but my laugh was cut off by a loud low sounding howl that only could be described as a true werewolf howl burst out of the speakers and shook the entire building "Now that's a howl, was that him?" I asked when it was over

"Yeah…they're so dead when they get out here" Derek said looking towards the school "I'm gonna kill both of you" Derek said, pointing at both of them when Scott and Stiles came walking out of the school "What the hell was that, what are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry" Scott said smiling "I didn't know it would be that loud"

"Yeah it was loud" Stiles said "And it was awesome" he sang

"Shut up" Derek said

"Don't be such a Sourwolf" Stiles replied making me fight a laugh as Scott looked into the car

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked us

"What?" Derek and I asked as we turned seeing that Deaton was gone from the car

"We didn't do anything, he was right there a second ago" I said, walking toward the boys when I heard Derek gasp and whipped around to see blood and the black substance he puked up before began to pour out of Derek's mouth as he was lifted up in the air by the Alpha

"DEREK!" I screamed and started towards him but Stiles and Scott started pulling me towards the school I turned my head just as Derek was thrown into a wall as we ran in and held onto the doors, the Alpha was outside and I never even got to hear what Derek wanted to tell me, I knew Derek could heal but I didn't know how much damage he could heal from and that definitely wasn't minor, I never got to tell him how I really felt and why it was so important that we trusted each other, he would never know how much I loved him

 **A/N: I hope you all are loving Skye's story and thank all of you reading this story it's definitely one of my favourite stories I'm writing**

 **CarleighAlpha : I love the ShipName Skyrek it's genius and definitely suits them and am so glad you like my story so much**


	7. Night School

I sat with my back against the wall as I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and calmed myself down as much as possible, Derek might have just been killed in front of me and now I just hoped we would make it out of this ok

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott yelled as they held onto the doors of the school

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles asked

"Grab something!" Scott exclaimed

"What?"

"Anything" he yelled, Stiles stood up and looked through the window so Scott and I did the same seeing the bolt cutters he had dropped on the steps of the school

"No" I said, knowing what he wanted to do

"Yes" Stiles replied

"Stiles, no don't" Scott said as Stiles opened the school doors and slyly made his way outside towards the bolt cutters he closed the door and Scott and I could only watch as he walked farther away from us, I scanned the parking lot and saw the Alpha come out from behind Stiles' jeep

"Come back, Stiles, come back" I yelled, hitting the doors, he turned to see the Alpha coming towards him then got up and ran toward the door, getting inside and dropped the cutters between the doors "Where is it, where'd it go?" Stiles used a flashlight to look out into the dark parking lot as the three of us slowly backed up away from the door

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked

"Probably not" Stiles replied, we turned around and looked down the dark empty hallway Stiles' flashlight being the only source of light when suddenly there was a howl and we all ran into the nearest classroom, Scott and Stiles went to move the desk "Wait, wait"

"What" I asked

"That door's not gonna keep it out"

"I know" Scott replied

"I hate your boss" Stiles spoke up

"What?" Scott asked

"Deaton, the Alpha, your boss"

"No" Scott said

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf"

"That can't be"

"Oh come on he disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air that's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him" Scott argued

"He killed Derek" Stiles said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down as I cuddled in closer to Derek's leather jacket

"No, Derek's not dead he can't be dead" Scott protested

"Blood spurted out of his mouth okay, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury Scott, Derek's dead...and we're next"

"Okay, just...what do we do?"

"We get to my jeep" Stiles replied "We get out of here, you two seriously think about quitting your jobs, good?" he grabbed the flashlight and went over to the window and Scott was about to open the window but Stiles stopped him "No, they don't open the school's climate-controlled"

"Then we break it" I said

"Which will make a lot of noise" Stiles said

"Then we run fast...really fast" Scott replied looking around

"We don't all have werewolf speed Scott" I said then he looked out the window and over at Stiles' jeep

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Stiles and I looked out the window as well now

"What do you mean, nothing's wrong" Stiles argued

"It's bent"

"Like dented?" Stiles asked Scott

"No, I mean bent"

"What the hell-" I was interrupted by a large object smashing through the window above us we dropped to the ground as Stiles' battery slid to a stop on the floor

"That's my battery" Stiles said, getting up but Scott pulled him back down "We have to move"

"He could be right outside" Scott said

"He is right outside" I snapped angrily because I told them this was a horrible idea

"Just let me take a look" Scott said as he slowly stood up and took a look out the window

"Anything?" I quietly asked

"No"

"Move now?" Stiles asked

"Move now" Scott agreed we slowly stood up and walked back out into the hall "This way"

"No, no, no, no" Stiles said to Scott "Somewhere without windows"

"Every single room in this building has windows" I said

"Then somewhere with less windows"

"The locker room" Scott supplied

"Yeah" Stiles said and we walked to the locker room when we got inside I closed the door

"Call your dad" Scott told Stiles

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, anything there's a gas leak, a fire, whatever if that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off"

"What if it doesn't, what if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns" Scott argued

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" I added flinching at Derek's name

"Then we...we have to find a way out and just run for it"

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile" Stiles said

"What about Derek's car?" Scott replied

"That could work we go outside, we get the keys off the body, ugh, and then we take his car" Stiles said

"And him" I said angrily slapping his shoulder

"Fine, whatever we'll take your boyfriend" we headed back toward the door but Scott grabbed Stiles' hand before he could turn the knob "What?"

"I think I heard something"

"Like what?" I asked frightened

"Shh, quiet" suddenly, there were footsteps outside the door we slowly backed up, Scott grabbed the flashlight which Stiles was still shinning at the door "Hide" Scott whispered so Stiles opened a locker very noisily and got inside, Scott and I quickly followed suit and I backed up against the locker wall covering my mouth with my hand trying not to be heard, I'm gonna die in a stinky boy's locker room, I heard the door knob turn and someone walked in I put my other hand over my mouth as well, my breathing was more harsher as I grew panicked then there was a scream "Quiet" Scott argued

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do kill me, both of you get out" A man said and I recognised the janitors voice, I started to open the locker but Scott quickly slammed it closed "What's wrong with you?" he asked Scott

"I tripped" Scott replied

"Just give us one second to explain okay" Stiles told him as their voices got further away

"Not okay, just shut up and go…" the janitor said before I heard him being pulled back and the door slammed shut, I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming as tears rolled down my face I heard the man scream over and over again then everything just stopped after a loud bang sounded through the room, after a few seconds the sound of claws scraping against the lockers filled my ears and the sound was slowly growing louder as the Alpha moved closer to the locker I was hiding in then stopped when it was right in front of me and I seriously thought that I was about to die, his claws scrapped against the locker again before stopping completely

After a few minutes of no sound I slowly moved out of the locker I was hiding in and shut the locker door backing away with wide eyes Skyler was written in the man's blood with a spiral scratched into the locker under it, I took a few deep shaky breaths before deciding to try and wipe it but all I did was smudge it so I decided to find Scott and Stiles

I walked through the school wondering where the two of them were, it's a big school but not that big I opened the doors to the library and walked around in it but there was nothing here and I should have figured that out, Scott wouldn't step foot in the library even if his life depended on it, unless Allison asked him to then he'd agree whole heartedly

"I'm looking for them, I just wanna get out of here" I heard Lydia snap at somebody so I quickly walked over to the door and saw Lydia and Jackson walking the opposite direction

"Lydia?" I called out opening the door, the two turned around looked at me with wide eyes

"Skye?" Lydia asked "What are you doing here?"

"What are you two doing here?" I asked her instead of replying

"Allison got a text from Scott saying to meet her at the school, so we drove her"

"No, no, no, no this is not good"

"What's going on?" Jackson asked me

"Where's Allison" I asked again instead of answering because I had no idea what to say, Lydia pulled out her phone

"Allison where are you?" she said then walked towards the double doors at the end of the hall opening them "Finally, can we go now?" she asked everyone, I sighed in relief when I saw Scott and Stiles unharmed

"Skye thank God, you're ok" Scott sighed and I nodded reluctantly because I couldn't tell them about the Alpha's message with the other three here and I kept my hands in Derek's jacket pockets hiding the blood on my hands, a heavy thud sounded over our heads and all of us looked up at the ceiling as the thuds got louder "Run!" Scott ordered pulling Allison with him

I ran as fast as I could next to Stiles as the Alpha growled and continued chasing us through a pair of double doors that led to the cafeteria, Scott bolted the doors shut and began pushing chairs in front of it but I nudged Stiles to get his attention then nodded towards the very large windows in the room

"Help me get this in front of the door" Scott told Jackson moving more things to barricade the door

"Wait Scott, not here" Stiles said

"What was that?" Allison asked "Scott, what was that?"

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked, crying

"Will you just help me?" Scott said "The chairs, stack the chairs"

"Guys, can we just wait a second?" Stiles said, we were watching as everyone moved things in front of the door "You guys listen to me…can we wait a second?" they continued to ignore Stiles and staked the chairs "Guys, Stiles talking…can we hang on one second please" I rolled my eyes

"Hey!" I yelled making Scott, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison look up at us "Nice job you guys, great work now...what are we gonna do about the 20-foot wall of windows?" I gestured to the windows dramatically

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on, because I am freaking out here" Allison said "And I would really like to know why" she turned towards Scott "Scott?" Scott hesitated before walking towards me and Stiles leaning on a table turning away from us and I knew he was trying to come up with something to explain all this

"Somebody killed the janitor" Stiles said

"What?" Lydia asked I nodded

"Yeah, I was in the room hiding, he's dead"

"What are they talking about?" Allison asked "Is this a joke?"

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked me

"I…I did...didn't s..see, I was in a locker" I replied stuttering a bit

"No, no, no, no this was supposed to be over" Lydia said "The mountain lion killed..."

"No" Jackson said "Don't you get it there wasn't a mountain lion"

"Who was it?" Allison exclaimed "What does he want, Scott"

"I don't know" Scott stammered "I just...if we go out there, he's gonna kill us"

"Us!" Lydia exclaimed "He's gonna kill us!"

"Who?" Allison asked "Who is it?"

"It's Derek, its Derek Hale" Scott told the group, he looked up at me then quickly looked away at the cold glare I was sending him, had he really just said that after Derek might have been killed right in front of us

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked

"Are you sure?" Allison asked him

"I saw him" Scott said

"The mountain lion…"

"No, Derek killed them" Scott yelled

"All of them?" Allison asked

"Yeah, starting with his own sister" I closed my eyes because I was so mad at him right now, Derek didn't kill anyone and didn't deserve this after everything he was trying to do to help Scott he just threw him under a bus when the moment got tuff, he could have said he didn't know that we hadn't seen who it was

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store it's been Derek the whole time" I let out a breath because I couldn't believe Scott was lying like this "He's in here with us and if we don't get out now...he's going to kill us too"

"Call the cops" Jackson said

"No" Stiles said

"What do you mean 'No?'?"

"He means no" I said "You wanna hear it in Spanish, Noh"

"Look" Stiles said "Derek killed three people we don't know what he's armed with" I glared at Stiles not believing he was going along with this

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department, call him!" Jackson exclaimed

"I'm calling" Lydia said dialling the number

"No, Lydia would you just hold on a second?" Stiles asked moving near her but Jackson grabbed him and pulled him away

"Hey!" Scott said coming to his rescue

"Yes we're at Beacon hills high school" Lydia said into the phone "We're trapped and we need you to…" she paused "but…" Lydia pulled her phone away "She hung up on me"

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked her

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break in, in the high school she said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested"

"Ok, then call again" Allison told her

"No they won't trace a cell" Stiles said "Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here"

"What…what the, what is this, why does Derek want to kill us, why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked, everyone looked towards Scott waiting for him to answer

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked them and I wanted to punch him because he was the one who got us into the mess and he blamed Derek for it

"He's obsessed with Skye" Stiles said and I looked at him in shock as Jackson, Lydia, and Allison all turned to look at me

"What?" I mouthed at him

"Yeah he's obsessed with her" he continued ignoring me

"Is that true?" Allison asked me and all I could do was shake my head

"I…I do…don't know" I stuttered again and hoped they didn't know I did that when I was nervous

"Is he the older guy you kissed?" Lydia asked me and I scolded myself for telling her that now

"No, that was someone else" I lied

"Is he the one who sent Allison the text?" Lydia asked Scott

"No…I mean I don't know" Scott answered and I was glad to be out of the spotlight

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked

"I don't know!" Scott snapped at her

"All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" I said then pushed Stiles and Scott away from the group "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done" I said sarcastically giving him a glare "And Stiles are you serious" I added angrily

"I didn't know what to say I had to say something and if he's dead, it doesn't matter, right?" Scott answered while Stiles ignored me

"Except if he's not" I said because I still couldn't fully accept that he was really gone

"Oh god, I just totally bit her head off"

"And she'll totally get over it" Stiles said "Bigger issue at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive it could've killed us already" Scott said "It's like it's cornering us or something"

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No, Derek said it wants revenge" I said remembering that

"Against who?" Stiles asked

"Allison's family" Scott guessed

"Maybe that's what the text was about someone had to send it"

"Okay assheads" Jackson exclaimed "New plan, Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim, are we good with that?"

"He's right" Scott said "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him"

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive" Stiles mumbled to Scott and me

"Alright, give me the phone" Jackson said, grabbing Stiles who turned around and punched Jackson in the face, Allison ran over to him and looked at Stiles like he was insane then Stiles pulled out his phone

"Dad, hey, it's me" Stiles said then sighed "And it's your voice mail look, I need you to call me back now like right now" suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door and everyone backed away from it huddling together "We're at the school, dad we're at the school" The door kept shaking, the chairs moving forward "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell"

"Which only goes up?" Scott said

"Up is better than here" I said as we all ran for the kitchen, we ran up the stairwell and to the second floor then into the chemistry room, Scott put a chair in front of the door and we stayed silent listening as footsteps went past the door

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked

"Five, but we can squeeze if some people sit on laps"

"Five" Allison exclaimed quietly "I barely fit in the back"

"It doesn't matter" I sighed "In case you miscounted there are six of us"

"And there's no getting out without drawing attention" Stiles added

"What about this?" Scott asked going towards the door that leads to the roof "This leads to the roof we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds"

"That's a deadbolt" Stiles replied

"The janitor has a key" Scott said

"You mean his body has it" I replied

"I can get it I can find him by scent, by blood" Scott whispered to us

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea what else you got?"

"I'm getting the key" Scott said, heading towards the door

"This is bad" I whispered to Stiles as Scott talked with Allison "We can't let him go by himself"

"What do you suggest we do Skye" Stiles asked me

"I'll go with him" I replied

"What are you crazy, you almost died once what makes you think it won't finish the job"

"Stiles it knew what locker I was hiding in, he could have easily ripped off the door and killed me then, I was also by myself wondering around the school for ten minutes he could have killed me then for some reason he hasn't killed me so I'm going with him" Scott looked around and grabbed a long pointer finger we looked at him like he was stupid which he was

"Well, it's better than nothing"

"There's gotta be something else" Stiles said

"There is" Lydia said she looked at the cabinet of chemicals

"What are you gonna do throw acid on him?"

"No, like a fire bomb in there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail"

"Self-igniting..."

"Molotov cocktail, what I read it somewhere" I rolled my eyes as she played the stupid card

"We don't have a key for that either" I said then Jackson sighed and broke the glass with his elbow "Mix two" I said

"You're not coming with me Skye" Scott told me

"Yeah she is Scott he won't hurt her" Stiles agreed and I looked at Scott waiting for him to argue

"You need my help Scott so I'm going with you or by myself" I replied giving him a glare telling him that I was serious, I wanted revenge on this asshole for hurting Derek

"Jackson hand me the sulphuric acid" Lydia told Jackson mixing the two Molotov cocktails, he handed her a bottle and she continued to mix it then handed the two mixtures to Scott and me

"No, no this is insane, you can't do this, you two cannot go out there" Allison said

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages" I replied

"You two could die don't you get that, he's killed three people"

"And we're next" Scott said "Somebody has to do something"

"Scott just stop, do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying that I had a tell so do you, you're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night just please...please don't go, please don't leave us, please" Allison cried, I saw Jackson smile smugly making me want to hit him

"Lock it behind us" Scott said, Allison grabbed him and kissed him, Scott pulled back then we walked out of the classroom

Scott and I began making our way down the hall, Scott following the scent of the janitor, we walked past the locker room and Scott headed for the gym, we walked into the gym and looked around

"The bleachers are out" I whispered "They're put up every night"

"The janitor's under there" Scott said walked towards them "Stay here and hit anything that makes a noise"

"Scott, be careful, ok?" he nodded and walked under the bleachers as I heard a low growl coming from behind me, I turned around and looked for the Alpha but saw nothing there then spun back around when the bleachers creaked, I saw Scott walking farther and farther away from me then I saw him climb up and trying to reach for something "Scott!" I whispered then suddenly, the bleachers began to close "Scott get out of there, they're closing!" I screamed about to run in there "Scott, SCOTTY!" I yelled when all of a sudden, a mass hit me, sliding me across the gym floor and I hit my head on the wall letting out a huff, I opened my eyes just in time to see Scott roll out from behind the bleachers

"SKYE!" I heard Scott yell

"Over here" I groaned then there was a low growl to my left I turned seeing the Alpha it growled and began running toward me so I threw my cocktail and so did Scott but nothing happened "Oh crap" I said as the Alpha ran towards me again and picked me up then threw me at the closed bleachers, I slid again hitting the wall hard, my vision began to blur as I could feel the pain spread through my body

I reached up and touched the back of my head feeling it wet so I looked at my fingers and saw fresh blood and the last thing I saw was the Alpha on top of Scott, as it howled loudly and Scott screamed before I lost consciousness

"Skyler" I heard someone ask me as I slowly opened my eyes, the pain in my head hurt like hell and I really didn't want to wake up "Skye I need you to wake up sweetie" I turned my head from side to side as my vision came back to me and I opened my eyes to see a bright light right above me so I closed my eyes quickly but opened them to see the Sherriff and a nurse standing near the bed I was laying in

"There she is" the Sheriff said, looking down at me

"Where's Scott?" I hoarsely asked looking around

"He's outside, you're in the hospital you hit your head pretty hard in there got a couple bad bruises and a concussion you're gonna have to stay here at least overnight" I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fingers "I know you might not wanna talk about this right now but are you positive it was Derek Hale in the school?" I groaned

"I didn't see who it was but Scott's sure" I couldn't bring myself to say Derek killed anyone it felt like betraying him and I didn't want to jeopardize what we had going on, I wasn't sure if he was alive but I still wasn't going to throw him under the bus like that

"Alright get some rest" The sheriff said as he got up and left the room once the door was closed, I broke down and cried the Alpha had killed Derek and almost killed me, Scott and my friends and Derek was to be blamed why the hell did Scott have to be bitten, my life would be so much easier if he hadn't

I walked around my room the next morning looking at the different flowers that people had brought me when a light knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts and I turned towards the door

"Hey" Allison smiled hugging me "How are you?" I shrugged and was a little cold towards her because she broke up with Scott after all that, he told me last night that they were taking a break but I knew better

"Fine sick of being in a hospital though but I'm getting out later" Allison laughed but before she could speak another knock interrupted us, I looked behind me and saw Kate, Mr and Mrs Argent all standing in the doorway

"I thought I asked you guys to wait in the car" Allison sighed "I didn't want to overwhelm her"

"Oh no, it's fine I don't mind" I smiled at them because I knew I needed to act casual because of what Stiles said about Derek being obsessed with me is all over the police reports from last night "You can come in if you'd like"

"Actually, Allison just forgot the flowers we brought you" Kate said walking into the room she held out a vase full of purple lilies, blue irises and another purplish blue flower that I didn't recognize "We arranged it ourselves" she smiled

"Wow" I smiled "It's beautiful, thank you"

"It's not a problem dear" Mrs Argent responded as I grabbed the vase from Kate and smelled the flowers but pulled back and began sneezing, the four Argents looked at me concerned as I continued sneezing

"I'm sorry must have…sniffed up…pollen or something" I told them between sneezes and set the vase down when I began coughing

"I'll go get you some water" Allison said rushing out of the room

"If you don't…mind me asking…what flowers are in that bouquet?" I asked the three adults

"Lilies, Irises and Aconitum" Chris said walking towards the door with his wife behind him.

"I haven't heard of that flower"

"You've probably heard of the common name" Kate smiled at my confusion "Wolfsbane" my eyes went wide when I realized what just happened, they were testing me and I didn't know if I past or failed, I took deep breaths and tried to calm down but knew deep down that I was in trouble

 **A/N:** I'm sorry there wasnt much Derek and Skye but I felt I like I had to stay true to the episode but i tried to add a little bit in there

 **CarleighAlpha -** Haha you might get your wish (No Promises) ;)


	8. Lunatic

I told Stiles about the Argents testing me instead of Scott because he had enough to deal with at the moment and in return Stiles asked me to tag along on his make Scott feel better plan even though I couldn't believe I let him talk me into it but Scott needed this after he broke up with Allison and now were walking behind Stiles as he walked past some old hut in the middle of nowhere

"Where are we going" Scott asked looking at me but I shrugged because I had no idea either

"You'll see" Stiles replied

"We really shouldn't be out here, our mom is in constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school and since I ended up in the hospital it's doubled" I said

"Well your mom isn't the sheriff, okay there's no comparison, trust me"

"Can you at least tell us what we're doing out here?" Scott cut in before Stiles and I could start arguing

"Yes, when you're best friend gets dumped…"

"I didn't get dumped" Scott protested "We're taking a break"

"All right, well when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break…you get your best friend drunk" Stiles replied holding a bottle of Jack Daniels

"Best idea you've ever had Stiles" I said smiling and took the bottle of him un-screwing the cap and took a swig then handed it to Scott as we moved over to the rock in the middle and started a fire in a drum that was left here

I don't know how much time past since we got here but the bottle was half empty and I felt a nice buzz, I really needed this night just hanging out with my twin brother and our best friend, Stiles put the bottle down then laid down next to me as we stared up at the stars sighing loudly

"Dude, you know she's just one…one girl, you know there are so many…there are so many other girls in the sea" Stiles said

"Fish in the sea" Scott replied

"Fish, why you talking about fish, I'm talking about girls" Stiles exhaled loudly "I love girls, I love them" I sniggered next to him talking another mouthful of jack before putting it back down "I love…especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3"

"Like Lydia" I said

"Yeah exactly" Stiles replied "How'd you know I was talking about…what was I talking about" I laughed at him "Hey you're not happy, take a drink" he added looking at Scott

"I don't want anymore" Scott said shaking his head

"I do" I said taking it from him and drank a few more mouthfuls

"You're not drunk"

"I'm not anything" Scott replied and I laughed even though I had no idea what I was laughing at

"Hey, maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore maybe, maybe you can't get drunk…as a wolf" Stiles replied "Am I drunk" I laughed again as Scotty looked at us shaking his head

"You two are wasted"

"Yeah!" Stiles and I both called out happily and fist bumped each other then held our hands out for Scott but he didn't fist bump us

"Oh come on bro, I know it feels bad, I know it hurts, I know I mean Derek's dead" I chuckled as I said this because that was the first time I winningly admitted to myself he is gone "But I know this, I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse" Scott looked at me like I was crazy and I understood that made no sense "That didn't make any sense" I added and Stiles and I chuckled

"I need a drink" Stiles said reaching for the bottle

"Well look at the three little bitches getting their drink on" someone said grabbing the bottle before Stiles could and we all looked up to see two guys

"Give it back" Scott spoke up

"What's that little man" the bigger one said

"I think he wants a drink" his partner added

"I want the bottle" Scott replied

"Scott maybe we should just go" Stiles cut in before something bad happened

"You two brought me here to get drunk Stiles, I'm not drunk yet" the two guys scoffed then the bigger one took a swig of our bottle of jack, Scott stood up and walked to stand in front of him

"Give me the bottle" Scott asked but the guy just shook his head "Give me the bottle of Jack" Scott added kind of distorted and sounded like it was through a growl and I saw his claws extending behind his back

"Scott" I said hoping to calm my brother down as the guy handed Scott the bottle but he tossed it to the side and it smashed on a faraway tree as the two guys looked scared now, Stiles and I quickly got up and followed Scott as he walked away "Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup"

"Or cause tomorrows the full moon" Stiles added as Scott opened the door to the jeep "Were going home now yeah" he added before falling backwards into the jeep making me laugh as Scott looked around I pushed my best friend over and jumped into the back then sat Stiles up as Scott climbed in grabbing the keys as he wasn't drunk at all and he drove home

I heard my radio start so I lifted the covers over my head _'Another beautiful day today, Beacon Hills High School is back open today after being closed Thursday and Friday, Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale-'_ my radio clicked off

"What is up with you two and having the news as your alarm?" my mom asked me but I remained silent underneath the covers "You alive?"

"No" I groaned as she pulled down the covers, revealing my face

"Not ready to go back to school?"

"No" I replied

"Is it your head?"

"No"

"Is it what happened at the school?" she asked

"No" I replied throwing the covers off of myself and headed into the bathroom to get ready, my real problem was Derek but I obviously couldn't tell my mom that, I had expected him to show up in my room and be okay but he hadn't so he must really be dead

I sat down in class as the bell rang, I was sitting beside Stiles and behind Scott we were having a test today maybe that was why I didn't want to come to school

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test" Mr Harris said "Twenty-five per cent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book however, as happens every year one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher so let's get the disappointment over with, Begin" he clicked his stop watch and we flipped our tests over

I wrote my name down on the cover and opened the test being in the hospital almost all weekend gave Scott and I, a chance to study together without any distractions and I hoped that Scott would do better on this test, since he actually studied but then I heard a desk move and saw Scott grab his bag and run out of the room

"Mr McCall!" Mr Harris yelled as I grabbed my bag and ran after him "Miss McCall!" he yelled as I left the room I went into the hallway and looked around for Scott but only noticed his backpack laying on the ground in the middle of the hallway so I walked over to it

"Scott?" I called, picking up the bag "Scott?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone dialling Scott's number and faintly heard a ringtone down the hall so I followed it and ended up in the boy's locker room hearing the shower running "Scotty" I said quietly

I gripped Scott's bag tighter and walked over to the shower expecting to find Scott in wolf form, however when I looked he wasn't, he was shirtless and holding onto the shower head like it was his lifeline then slowly turned

"Skyez" he panted "I can't..."

"What's happening, are you changing?"

"No, no I can't breathe" he began to wheeze so I quickly looked through his bag, finding his inhaler

"Here, use this" Scott looked at me like I was crazy "Just do it" he took the inhaler and used it then looked down at it as his panic attack stopped

"I was having an asthma attack?"

"No, you were having a panic attack but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack, Irony"

"How did you know how to do that?" he asked me

"I'm smarter than you think little brother?" I replied thinking about the real reason I knew that would work, I used to get panic attacks when I was younger and learnt how to stop them

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer"

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak about two billion songs written about it, mostly by Taylor Swift" I replied

"I can't stop thinking about her"

"Well you could think about this: her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf so it was bound to become an issue" Scott looked at me "That wasn't helpful, bro I mean yeah you got dumped and it's supposed to suck"

"No that's not it, it was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions"

"It's got to be the full moon so Stiles and I will lock you up in your room later just like we planned that way the Alpha who is our boss can't get to you, either"

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room"

"What, you mean because if you get out you'd be caught by hunters?"

"No because if I get out...I think I might kill someone"

I waited outside the boy's locker room later that day for Scott and Stiles to come out and when they finally did Stiles was definitely happy about something

"What's wrong with you" I asked

"Are you not freaking out?" Stiles asked Scott "I'm freaking out, I just made first line and you're captain"

"Oh my god that's awesome" I replied

"What's the point?" Scott asked "It's just a stupid title and I could practically smell the jealousy in there"

"Wait" I said, stopping him "You can smell jealousy?"

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten"

"Huh" Stiles shrugged "Can you pick up on stuff like I don't know desire?"

"What do you mean desire?" Scott asked

"Like sexual desire"

"Sexual desire?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yes sexual desire lust, passion, arousal"

"From Lydia?" Scott asked seeing that's where Stiles' eyes were drifting to

"What no, in a general broad sense can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles asked him

"From Lydia to you?"

"Fine, yes from Lydia to me look I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay I've been obsessing over her since the third freaking grade"

"Why don't you just ask her?" I asked

"Well to save myself utterly crushing humiliation, thank you Skye, okay so please Scott can you just go up and ask her if she likes me see if her heartbeat rises or pheromones come out"

"Fine" Scott said

"I love you, I love you" Stiles said "You're my best friend in the whole world" I looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow "Well besides you" I rolled my eyes and we walked outside

I was sitting on the bench going through my French homework when Scott walked up and sat next to Stiles

"Hey, what happened?" Stiles asked

"What?" Scott asked

"What do you mean, what did you ask her, did she say anything, did she say she liked me, did she imply she liked me?"

"Yes, yeah she likes you in fact she's totally into you" Stiles jumped around excitedly but I raised my eyebrow as that didn't sound like Lydia and I sensed something was off about Scott

The team began running drills, while I did my homework and I was just getting to the French Revolution when I heard Coach Finstock start yelling in a bullhorn

"That's it McCall, that's the spirit, you earn it, earn it McCall"

I looked up to see Scott scoop up the ball then take off towards the goal where he slammed into two players and hit Danny with his stick before scoring a goal, I quickly got up running onto the field to see a paramedic run over and take off Danny's helmet, his nose was bleeding really heavily as the paramedic flashed a small flashlight in front of his eyes

"What?" I heard Lydia ask from behind me, I looked up seeing she was talking to Jackson

"Your lipstick" he said Lydia pulled out her mirror and fixed her make up

"I wonder how that happened" I gasped and saw Stiles standing there he heard the whole thing and he was mad

Later that night I was sitting in the chair by the window reading a book to try and pass the time until Scott got home and for Stiles to get here so we can set up the chains for Scott, I looked out my window staring at the full moon but looked over at my door when I heard a knock came, Stiles opened the door and stuck his head in

"You ready to do this?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I closed the book I was reading and followed Stiles into Scott's room, we opened the door and it was dark so I turned on the light and when I looked up, Scott was sitting in his chair and I gasped and so did Stiles

"You scared the hell out of us" Stiles said dropping the bag he had on the floor "Your mom said you weren't home yet"

"I came in through the window" Scott replied

"Okay" I said "Uh, well, let's get this set up" I reached down to look through Stiles' bag of things to chain Scott up

"I want you to see what I bought" Stiles said, kneeling down beside me

"I'm fine" Scott said "I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight"

"You sure about that cause you got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, cause it's really starting to freak me out"

"I'm fine" Scott said "You two should go now"

"All right, we'll leave" Stiles said

"What?" I asked

"Yeah, we're gonna leave but well look would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought you know maybe you use it maybe you don't, sound good?" Scott got up and kneeled in front of us, pulling out a hand full of chains from the bag

"You think I'm gonna let you two put these on and chain me up like a dog?" he dropped the chains

"Actually no" Stiles said then quickly grabbed Scott's arm and hand cuffed him to the radiator

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott screamed

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback...for making out with Lydia" Stiles replied as I looked at Scott struggling against the handcuffs and glared up at us, Stiles went downstairs while I watched Scott to make sure he didn't get out

"Skye let me out!" Scott yelled at me

"You know we can't go that Scott" I sat on his bed and ran my fingers through my hair because this was hard to watch

"I bet your enjoying this" he snarled at me

"Why would I enjoy this, it's killing me to see you like this Scott but it's for your own good and everyone else's, we can't let you out"

"I brought you some water" Stiles said, walking back into Scott's room smirking then held up a dog bowl with Scott's name on it, he filled it up then set it down on the ground, Stiles and I went to the door but Scott threw the bowl at us

"I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled

"You kissed her Scott!" Stiles said "You kissed Lydia that's like the one girl that I...and the past three hours, I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon you know he doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal he probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been, a son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend and brother"

"She kissed me" Scott replied

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" I grabbed Stiles and pulled him into the hallway, making him sit outside the door "She would have done a lot more too, you should have seen the way she had her hands all over me she would have done anything I wanted, anything!" Scott yelled, I laid my head on Stiles' shoulder as Scott groaned and yelled, trying to break free "Stiles, Skyez please let me out" Scott said "It's the full moon, I swear you know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose please, just let me out it's starting to hurt it's not like the first time, it's the full moon, it's Allison breaking up with me I know...that it's not just taking a break she broke up with me and it's killing me I feel completely hopeless just, please, let me out"

"We can't" I said with my head in my hands it was killing me having to lock him up like this, it's almost as if I could feel my twins pain which was probably the case considering I used to be able to tell when he was having a really bad asthma attack when we were kids

"No, no, no!" Scott started yelling then started screaming so I buried my head in Stiles' neck and he held onto me as I started crying, he had shut the door and held onto me tighter as the screaming got louder and he started growling, then it just stopped we looked up at the door

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked but got no answer

"Scotty?" I asked as we got up and went into the room and saw broken, bloody handcuffs on the ground with the window open, Scott was gone

"Stay here" Stiles said

"Wait"

"If he comes back, call me I'm gonna go find him" Stiles said running out of the house, I went to my room to wait and ended up pacing it had been over an hour and I hadn't heard anything from Scott or Stiles, I was freaking out and was about to give up hope when there was a knock on my bedroom door

"Thank god you're home" I said as I threw open the door but didn't find Scott it was Derek, he was alive "DEREK!" I exclaimed and jumped at him throwing my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me lifting me up then moved us back into the room and closed the door with his foot "You're alive" I said, tears brimming in my eyes

"Yeah, I'm alive"

"Oh my God, all that blood I tho…thought you we…we're gone" I cried against his shoulder "I thought you were dead"

"I thought I was to but...then I thought of you" he replied cupping both my cheeks

"Me?" I asked feeling him wipe away some tears that had spilled over

"Yeah and started healing I knew I had to come back and tell you what I needed to tell you"

"No" I said because I didn't want to talk about that now

"No?" Derek questioned

"Not yet I just wanna relish in the fact that you are here and you're alive I went through hell worrying about you I'm just glad you're okay"

"I'm glad you're okay too" Derek said, cupping my face with his hands we smiled at each other then Derek kissed me, hard and full of passion and I was sure was glad he was alive but then I remembered what I had been waiting for before he came in which made me break away confusing him

"Scott, Scott's out there you have to-"

"Scott's in his room I found him just as he was about to hurt Jackson and Allison"

"What Scott would never hurt Allison, did…did they see him"

"No but they heard him jump on top of the car I stopped him before he could hurt anyone" I put my face back into his neck sighing in relief

"Thank you"

"For what"

"For everything" I replied because I meant it, without him I wouldn't know how to cope with all this "For not being dead and for coming back to me I don't know how I would get through any of this without you" I began leading him towards my bed and he understood sitting down when we reached it, I straddled his legs and he kissed my neck and jaw slowly kissing farther down then moved back to my lips to tease me, I stopped and let my head fall to his neck sighing and relished in the fact he was really here, he was okay


	9. Wolfsbane

I screeched the car to the left, trying to lose Kate who was right on my ass she had been following us for an hour, Stiles and Scott slid to the left with the car, gripping the seat

"Tell me again why you are driving?" Stiles asked

"Because Derek said I'm the only one who can drive his car other than him" I replied and remembered Derek showing up in my bedroom earlier today asking for my help

 _I walked into my bedroom and jumped when I saw Derek sitting at my desk twirling his car keys in his hand "What are you doing here, someone might see you?" I asked him_

 _"_ _I need your help with something" Derek said tossing the keys to his Camaro to me, I caught them then smirked and looked up at him_

 _"_ _Whatever it is, count me in"_

"Well did he expect you to kill us before we could help him?" Stiles yelled bringing me out of my memory

"Quit being a back seat driver!" I looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Scott "Faster" I asked him

"Much faster" Scott said I slammed on the accelerator as the car sped forward and shifted it into a higher gear, Kate was still following close behind us

"Skye" Stiles said looking out the back window "I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here"

"If I go any faster I'm going to kill us" I replied

"Well, if you don't go faster they're gonna kill us!" I groaned and hit the gas again, jerking them forward "They're gone" Stiles said, I looked back quickly as he hit the button on a two-way radio

 _"_ _All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works"_ His dad said over the radio, I made a sharp left not slowing down, after hitting the iron works I slowed down and drove through it then Scott spotted Derek

"Right there"

"I see him" I said coming to a screeching halt alongside Derek as Mr Argent was shooting arrows at him "Get in" I yelled and Stiles opened the door then quickly jumped into the back with Scott, Derek ran over to us getting in and as soon as he shut the door I sped off as Mr Argent proceeded to shot at us with a machine gun and thank god for bullet proof windows

"What part of laying low don't you understand" Scott asked

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled hitting the dash

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked

"Yes, he was right in front of me and the friggin police showed up"

"Oh, hey they're just doing their jobs..." Derek looked at him with a pissed off expression

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek said looking back angrily at Scott

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked "I made a dumbass mistake, I get it"

"All right!" Stiles said interrupting their fight "Scott made a stupid mistake can we move on?"

"Shut up Stiles you went along with it and told everyone that he was obsessed with me" I argued keeping my eyes on the road

"Oh you're seriously bringing that up?"

"You told them I was what?" Derek snapped looking back at Stiles with a glare

"They found a locker with Skye's name written in blood with a spiral underneath it at the scene we were asked why you would do that and I said because you were obsessed with her" Stiles explained as I sighed because I tried to rub that out

"Stiles I have a question" I said before Derek could say anything "Did it ever occur to you that an accusation like that could send…I don't know werewolf hunters after me?"

"I'm sure they already knew"

"Already knew what?" Derek and Scott asked at the same time

"Stiles, like I told you earlier they wouldn't have given me those flowers if they already knew, it was a warning and a test to see if I was the second Beta"

"What flowers?" Scott asked making me sigh

"I got a bouquet from the Argents when I was in the hospital"

"Well that seems nice" he replied

"Scott it had wolfsbane in it"

"What?" Derek asked me

"Yep and I started sneezing which I'm sure didn't leave much for interpretation which would also send off some red flags" I replied and caught Derek looking at me worried, I didn't know what my deal was with wolfsbane "Anyway how did you find the Alpha" I asked getting back to the topic at hand, Derek looked back at Scott and Stiles in the back seat then scoffed "Can you try and trust them for half a second?"

"Yeah all of us" Stiles said but Derek shot him another glare "Or just them, I'll be back here"

"Look" Derek started "The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out, she found two things the first was a guy named Harris"

"Like our chemistry teacher, Harris?" I asked quickly looking at Derek

"Why him?" Scott asked

"I don't know yet"

"What's the second?" I asked quickly, Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper then unfolded it

"Some kind of symbol" Derek said and I heard Scott groan "What, you know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace" Scott said "Allison's necklace" I looked back quickly before shifting gears again and speeding up

"This is gonna be impossible, you know" Scott said as we walked into the school Derek had told Scott he needed to get that necklace from Allison

"Just ask her if you can borrow it" Stiles said

"How?"

"It's easy, just say "Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to and Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?" Scott started frantically looking around

"You're not helping"

"Why don't you just talk to her" I said cutting in

"She won't talk to me" Scott thought for a second "What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease...that's why you ease back into it, okay?" Stiles said "Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times and then you ask for the necklace" I looked at my brother who looked far away in his own fantasy so I hit him

"You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"Yeah" he admitted like he was ashamed but I knew he really wasn't

"All right, stay focused okay get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison in that order got it?" I said, walking off toward my first class, later on I was walking toward English when Scott and Stiles found me, they looked panicked "What happened?" I asked because if something else was about to go wrong I swear I'm going to lose my friggin mind

"Jackson knows what I am" Scott said

"What, how the hell did he find out?" I said angrily

"I have no idea"

"Did he say it out loud, the word?" I asked him

"What word?"

"Werewolf, did he say "I know you're a werewolf"?" Stiles replied

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly" Scott replied jumping around nervously

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems" Stiles said "I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right and if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?" Scott exclaimed

"Okay, it's bad"

"I need a cure, right now"

"Does he know about Allison's father?" I asked him

"I don't know"

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked looking at me, I rolled my eyes it wasn't like I was keeping tabs on him, okay he texted to check in with me but it wasn't every hour

"Hiding" I replied "Like we told him to, why"

"I have another idea it's gonna take a little time and finesse, though"

"We have that game tonight" Scott said "It's quarterfinals and it's your first game"

"I know, I know look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class"

"Get the necklace" Stiles said and he and I headed to English

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to blow up in our faces" I asked Stiles

"Because it probably is"

I had gotten two texts from Derek telling me he was okay, we had agreed he would text me every two hours so I got another one right now as Stiles and I walked into the lunch room, I opened it and smiled as I read it - _I'm fine, still alive and safe, miss you xx_ \- we walked over to Scott sitting down and as soon as I looked at him I knew it wasn't good

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" I asked him

"Not exactly" Scott said

"What happened?" Stiles asked

"She told me not to talk to her, at all"

"So she's not giving you..."

"She's not giving me the necklace!"

"Well did you find anything else out?" I asked

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic" I looked at Scott, my eyebrow raised "Not you"

"Well, bro it was obvious that you know nothing about girls"

"Okay" Stiles started "I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened"

"What's plan "B"?" Scott asked

"Just steal the stupid thing"

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?"

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay the necklace is all we got, steal it" Scott tensed up

"What?" I asked

"He's watching us"

"Who?"

"Jackson" Scott began looking around

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Jackson's talking to me he knows I can hear him" Stiles looked at Jackson so I hit his arm "Look at me just talk to me act normal, pretend like nothing's happening" Scott paused "Say something, talk to me"

"I can't think of anything my mind's a complete blank" Stiles said

"Your mind's blank you can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure" Stiles looked over at Jackson's table "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore"

"Where the hell is he?" Scott began focusing and Stiles and I looked at him, waiting for him to fill us in "Yes" Scott said, answering Jackson, Scott began shaking and crushing his water bottle as he brought it to his lips

"Come on Scott you can't let him do this you can't let him have this kind of power over you, okay?" I said hoping to calm him down but Scott began to shake again and grabbed onto his tray he began gripping it tighter and tighter until he split it in two, making a loud clattering sound, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at us

Stiles drove me to his house after school, he told me he had a plan to find the Alpha so we walked into his room and I was about to lay on the bed as Stiles sat at his desk when I noticed Derek standing in the corner making me gasp quietly

"Hey Stiles!" we heard the sheriff yell as he was walking up the stairs

"Yo D..." he turned to face the door and saw Derek "Derek" Derek put his finger over his mouth and motioned for him to get rid of his dad, Stiles quickly ran out and closed the door most of the way

"What'd you say?" The sheriff asked

"What, I said "Yo...Dad""

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of but I'm gonna be there tonight I mean, your first game"

"My first game, gosh, great, awesome, uh...good" Stiles stuttered making me roll my eyes

"I'm very happy for you and I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks, me too I'm happy and proud...of myself"

"So, they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, Dad I'm first line, you bet?"

"I'm very proud of you"

"Oh, me too again, I'm..." I could tell the sheriff had hugged Stiles and Derek suddenly pulled me to him in a hug as well, his hands falling around my waist making my eyes widen

"See you there"

"Take it easy" Stiles re-entered the room and before I could hug Derek back, he had Stiles up against the door

"If you say one word" Derek started threatening him

"Oh, what you mean like, "Hey Dad Derek Hale's in my room bring your gun"?" Derek stopped pointing at him "Yeah if I'm harbouring your fugitive ass it's my house my rules, buddy" Stiles continued hitting Derek on the shoulder, Derek looked at the shoulder he just hit then back at Stiles nodding his head then backed away and straightened Stiles' jacket, Stiles laughed and did the same thing to Derek's jacket which he must have gotten from my bedroom, Stiles slowly walked away but Derek flinched toward him making Stiles flinch back "Oh my god" he said, sitting in his desk chair and causing me to laugh shaking my head

"Boys" I said and Derek looked at me before looking back at Stiles putting his hands in his jacket pocket, I smirked as I saw Derek checking me out, out of the corner of his eye as I sat down pulling out my French homework and the book I was supposed to read for English

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked

"No he's still working on it but according to Stiles, there's something else we can try" I replied then looked at Stiles as Derek made a 'what' gesture telling him to continue

"The night we were trapped at the school" Stiles started "Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there"

"So?" Derek asked

"So, it wasn't Scott" I said "You'd broken his phone"

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked

"No" Stiles said "Not me but I think I know someone who can"

Derek had settled in a chair next to me grabbing and reading the book I was required to read for English

"You know if we were at my house, we could be alone" I told Derek as I moved to sit on his lap, Stiles had gone downstairs to let in Danny as apparently he could help us with tracing the text, Derek smiled and was about to kiss me when Stiles and Danny walked in, Stiles gave me a look but I didn't get up and I smiled at Danny "Danny, how's my favourite goalie?" I said and I swear I heard Derek growl low in his throat

"Always good Skye, how are you" I laughed and twirled my ponytail

"Amazing as always"

"Wouldn't expect anything less from Skyler McCall" I laughed again at the comment "So what do you wanna start with?" Danny asked Stiles "You didn't tell me this was gonna be group work"

"Actually I need you to do something for me first" Stiles said, sitting at his desk

"What?"

"I need you to trace a text"

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked

"Trace a text"

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do"

"And we will, once you trace the text"

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked him

"I...I looked up your arrest report, so…"

"I...I was 13, they dropped the charges" Danny protested

"Whatever"

"No, we're doing lab work..."

"Oh my..." Stiles groaned as Danny sat down beside him then looked behind him at me and Derek, who was reading as I laid my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck every so often if this was the only chance I was gonna be with him, I was gonna take it

"Who's he again?" Danny asked and Stiles looked back at us as well

"Uh...that's Skye's boyfriend...my cousin...Miguel" I raised my eyebrow at Stiles because Derek wasn't really my boyfriend I didn't know what we were but I didn't care about labelling it

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah" I said, sitting up "He gets really bad nose bleeds"

"Hey Miguel" Stiles said then nodded his head to his dresser "I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts" Derek closed the book with a snap and I got up so Derek could stand, he threw the book on the bed then went over to Stiles' drawers looking through his shirts, Stiles gave me a look like "What are you doing?" then he turned back to his computer as Derek took off his shirt, I sat down on the bed and re-opened the book, trying to hide the fact that I was looking at him but Derek smirked at me, it obviously was not working

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek asked

"Yes?" Stiles asked turning back to him

"This...no fit" he tugged at the shirt

"Then try something else on" Derek turned back to find something else, I looked over at Danny who was looking at Derek and Stiles seemed to notice to and began looking from Derek to Danny "Hey, that one looks pretty good" Stiles said as Derek pulled on a small orange and blue striped shirt

"Stiles, I thought I burned that shirt" I said looking at him

"I had another one…so what do you think Danny?"

"It's...It's not really his colour" Danny replied and I laughed, knowing Derek was gonna get Stiles for this Derek pulled off that shirt and threw it on the ground then he smirked when he saw me looking at him again so I quickly turned my attention back to the book trying to ignore shirtless Derek "You're a horrible person" I heard Danny tell Stiles

"I know it keeps me awake at night, anyway about that text" Stiles said

"Stiles, none of these fit" Derek told him and Danny looked at him one last time

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text" Danny said turning towards the computer as Stiles threw his hands up triumphantly and even I smiled while Derek still tried to find a shirt, I looked towards Derek as he threw another shirt to the ground, sighing I got up and helped him find a shirt

"What are you doing?" Derek asked in a whisper

"Finding you a shirt, unless you wanna stay shirtless I don't mind either way" I winked and laughed then pulled out a faded black T-shirt and handed it to him "Might be a little snug but at least it covers you" he slid the shirt on and we stood behind Danny and Stiles

"There" Danny said "The text was sent from a computer…this one" he pointed at the screen and my eyes got bigger

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked him

"No, no, no, no that can't be right" Stiles shook his head, I ran my fingers through my hair the account belonged to my mom, Melissa McCall

I walked out of the room because I couldn't believe it, my mom couldn't be involved there was just no way, Derek followed me and I quickly looked around

"What are you doing go back"

"His dad's not home and you need me" he hugged me and I let my head fall to his chest "It's gonna be okay" I didn't reply because I had no idea what to say so I covered with a joke

"How'd you get your jacket back" I asked him making him chuckle

"I broke into your room didn't think you should get caught with a fugitives jacket in your room" I laughed and hugged myself tighter

"I missed you so much" he nodded and kissed my head

After Stiles and Danny finished their lab work and Danny left we all piled into the jeep and we drove to find out the truth, I sighed as I sat in the back of Stiles' jeep we had just pulled up to the hospital and parked but before anyone could make a move his phone rang

"Hey Scott…yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing…" Stiles said into his phone then Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist pulling the phone closer to him

"Hey is there something on the back of it, there's gotta be something an inscription, an opening…something" Stiles put the phone back to his ear

"I'm only hearing half of this conversation" I sighed leaning against Stiles' seat

"I know" Stiles said "Look if you see my Dad, can you tell him…tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late, ok alright thanks" Stiles hung up his phone and put it in his pocket

"You're not going to make it" Derek told him

"I know"

"You didn't tell him about our mom either" I said, from the back seat

"Not until we find out the truth" we looked outside at the Beacon Hills long term home sign

"By the way, one more thing" Derek said suddenly and looked at Stiles

"Yeah" Stiles replied looking over at him then Derek grabbed his head and slammed it into the steering wheel of the jeep, I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing "Oh, god what the hell was…"

"You know what that was for, now go!" he said, pointing to the building, Stiles didn't move so Derek pointed again "GO!" Stiles groaned and quickly scrambled out of the jeep as I crawled out from the back with the help of Derek

"God, all this is so complicated" I said gripping the steering wheel

"Look, maybe your mom isn't even involved"

"I hope" I replied as Derek grabbed my hand

"I won't let anything happen to you" I smiled and nodded

"What was that thing you were gonna tell me?" I asked him as it seemed like the time because our meetings these days were so short we haven't had the time to talk about it till now

"I was gonna tell you-" suddenly my phone rang interrupting us again "Damn it" Derek cursed as I sighed and picked up the phone putting it on loudspeaker when I saw Stiles face on the screen

"Yes Stiles?"

 _"_ _I can't find her"_

"Well she may have gone to Scott's game" I replied looking up at the hospital

"Ask for Jennifer" Derek said "She's been taking care of my Uncle"

 _"_ _Yeah, well he's not here either"_ Stiles said, Derek and I looked at each other as that wasn't possible

"What?!" I exclaimed

 _"_ _He's not here, he's gone"_ it finally clicked to me and by the looks of it Derek to

"Stiles get out of there right now!" Derek yelled "He's the Alpha, get out" I hung up the phone and jumped out of the jeep before Derek could stop me and ran into the building seeing Peter standing in front of Stiles and a woman behind him

"And you must be Skye" Peter said as I ran in front of Stiles ready to protect him but Peter grabbed my arms and yanked me forwards I squeaked in surprise and closed my eyes trying to calm down and not cry as he held me against him

"Let go of her" I heard Stiles say and heard a commotion in front of us then Peter sighed

"That wasn't very nice, she was my nurse"

"She's the psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way" Derek said, I opened my eyes and saw Stiles scrambling away as Derek stood in front of us

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" he asked moving himself and me forward "One of my own family?" Derek growled at him flashing his blue eyes ready to lunge but Peter stopped him by pulling me closer, he was using me as a shield "You wouldn't hurt pretty little Skyler would you, what's this one Derek?" Peter asked "A little fling or is she the one?" I shook with fear as he stroked my face

"Let her go!" Derek growled again angrily

"No I don't think I will" Peter responded "It pains you to see that you can't do anything to help her doesn't it?" Derek only growled in response "You know I should just turn her here and now, imagine the kind of werewolf she would be…" I flinched when I felt his breath hitting my neck

"NO!" Derek shouted stopping Peter from biting me, he growled and started to lunge at Peter

In response Peter threw me against the wall and this only made Derek angrier, I shut my eyes and tried to will the pain in my head away, it was always my head

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me I was driven by pure instinct" I heard Peter say as he dropped Derek on the ground then kneeled down and retrieved a set of keys from his nurse's pocket

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked, getting up then punched Peter and went after him again but Peter grabbed him and head butted him

"I want understanding" Peter said and kicked him right to my feet "Do you have any idea what it was like for me all those years" Derek spit blood onto the floor "Slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness" Stiles grabbed me and made me duck behind the front desk "Yes becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process I can't help that" Derek tried punching Peter multiple times but Peter just grabbed his hand and broke it without breaking a sweat "I tried to tell you what was happening, I tried to warn you" Peter threw Derek through the glass barrier of the examination room then went after him

"Come on Skye" Stiles said, trying to get me out the door but I couldn't leave him, not again

"I can't leave him Stiles"

"You have to, we can't save him" I closed my eyes and slowly nodded my head, Stiles stood up and offered his hand I took it and the two of us ran out of the hospital as I started crying, Stiles hugged me "Derek can handle himself, ok Peter said he wanted understanding, I doubt he'll kill him"

"That's really comforting Stiles, thank you" I responded sarcastically, Stiles sighed

"We need to tell Scott" I nodded my head

"More than likely Peter will show up in person and try to convince Scott to join him" I replied

"That's great the Alpha showing up to the school…again" Stiles sighed driving off towards the high school hoping to beat Peter there and once again I left Derek without knowing what was to become of him, Peter had already killed one of his nieces who's to say he won't kill Derek to


	10. Co Captain

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I groaned

"We're here, chill out" Stiles sighed pulling into the school parking lot, I sighed as he parked the car and moved to get out but was stopped "Stay here" he said walking towards the building

"Uh…bad terrible idea" I said opening the door and getting out

"You'll be fine, I'll be quick"

"Stiles, Stiles oh my God, what the hell do you hear every time I talk?" I yelled but again got ignored, I leaned against the jeep and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration but looked up when I heard footsteps walking towards me, I sighed in relief at the sight of Derek walking towards me then jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck in relief "You're ok?" he held me tightly and sighed

"I'm fine Skye"

"What happened, how did you get away?" I asked as he gently set me down

"He walked out the doors, Skyler" Peter said walking around the jeep towards us, I jumped back in surprise and looked at him before looking at Derek then backing away from them shaking my head as I came to the obvious conclusion as to why they were together

"No…no you're not…"

"He is" Peter told me

"Why?" I asked "He's killed a lot of people…including your sister how can you just forgive him like that?"

"It was a mistake" Derek replied

"No Derek a mistake is forgetting to pick up one of your friends when you're supposed to hang out, not killing somebody" I yelled

"Skye" he moved towards me but stopped when I stepped away from him

"DON'T, don't touch me or I swear I'll scream"

"Now, now Skyler let's not be hasty" Peter said, I shook my head

"I don't want to hear you talk right now, so please go, LEAVE!" I yelled and closed my eyes and when I opened them they were gone and I let a few tears slid down my cheeks but had to quickly wipe them away when I heard Scott and Stiles approaching

"See Skyez" Stiles said getting into the jeep "Nothing happened"

"Yeah" I said looking around "Nothing happened"

I walked out of the bathroom in my pyjamas, brushing my teeth, today had been too stressful and I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about it, I went back to rinse and spit but when I came out, I saw Derek sitting on my bed I jumped and stared as I had no idea what to do around him, he stared back at me before sighing and closing his eyes

"I came to tell you goodbye"

"Goodbye, are you leaving?" I asked him

"No but I'm doing this for protection"

"For who, yourself?" I asked him

"No, you" he replied

"Me?" I asked him raising my eyebrow as I didn't understand what he was saying

"Peter knows what you are to me and he threatened to kill you if I didn't join him"

"What am I to you exactly?" I asked angrily because I don't know where he got off doing this for me when it was the opposite of what I would have wanted whether it was to protect me or not

"It's hard to explain" he seemed to be nervous about something which dissipated some of my anger

"Try" I said and Derek let out a sigh

"I think you're my mate" he said looking at me and I didn't answer for a least a couple of minutes

"Your mate" I asked him slowly "You mean like...your mate?" I knew wolves mated for life but I didn't think werewolves had those customs too and if they did how did Derek know I was his

"Yes"

"So what does that mean, are we supposed to like...I don't even know what that means" I replied taking in a breath

"It means you're my everything now, my one and only the one I'm gonna be with for the rest of my life, you're the one I have to protect now with every fibre of my being" Derek said walking towards me then paused before cupping my face in his hands "You're the one I want to be with, you're the one I want to wake up to in the morning, the one I want to kiss and hug and make love to"

"We haven't even been out on a real date yet" I replied stupidly because I was shaken

"And that can't happen if you or I are dead so I'm doing this for you I'm sorry" I closed my eyes as Derek kissed me on the forehead and then his touch disappeared and he was gone, I fell to the floor crying softly because I can't believe that this was happening why couldn't I have found a guy who didn't keep me guessing I never know what is going to happen next, why did I have to fall in love with someone who…wait Derek said make love to did that mean he loved me and him saying I was his mate that definitely seemed like a love confession to me

The next morning, Scott made a big deal out of the fact that we needed to follow Jackson and after last night, I would have followed Lydia around, if it meant getting my mind off of Peter and what Derek had told me last night, after he left for some odd reason I began researching about what Derek had told me if any of these sites had even some of the truth, it was definitely going to have to take some getting used to

"Why are we saving him again?" I asked from the back of the jeep the next day, I didn't think Jackson was our problem and I could care less what happened to him

"Because the Argents think he's me" Scott sighed

"And this is a problem because?" I thought this would have been a good thing because that meant they didn't suspect Scott or me for that matter

"Because they'll use him to find out about the Alpha, he has no idea, so he'll expose me" I groaned as that was the bad part

We caught up with Jackson around noon in a parking lot of an abandon warehouse he looked like he was having car trouble and Mr Argent was there helping him, Stiles pulled up beside them

"What's up?" Stiles said

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked

"Hey Scott your friend here, was having car trouble" Mr Argent said "We're just taking a look"

"There's a shop right down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck"

"Yeah, you want a ride?" Stiles asked and Scott opened the door to the jeep

"Hey come on Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here by yourself" I said sarcastically and Jackson nodded at us then walked over to the car

"Hey boys" Mr Argent said to Scott and Jackson as he walked over to the driver's door, reached in and started the car it was perfectly fine "Told you I knew a few things about cars" he closed the door, walked to his car, got in and left the parking lot

"What, are you following me now?" Jackson asked as soon as Mr Argent was gone

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot" Scott said, closing his car door he stood a foot away from Jackson "You almost gave away everything right there"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked but Scott was too angry to speak

"He thinks you're the second Beta" I said, getting out of the car

"What?"

"He thinks you're me!" Scott shouted and hit the side of Stiles' jeep

"Dude, my jeep" Stiles said

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally!" Scott said "Now, he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you, too!" Scott turned to hit the jeep again but Stiles stopped him

"Whoa, whoa, okay, okay" Stiles said, grabbing him "How about we step away from Stiles' jeep"

"You know what" Jackson said angrily "This your problem, not mine okay, I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed, okay this is your fault" Jackson pushed Scott into Stiles' jeep

"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked as Scott pushed Jackson back as well and they were about to go at it but I quickly got in the middle

"Stop it you two, you are acting like children" I said

"When they come after you" Scott started "I won't be able to protect you I can't protect anyone" Scott looked at Stiles and me

"Why are you looking at us?" Stiles asked

"You know what?" Jackson asked "Now you have to do it, get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself"

"No you won't, just trust me all it does is make things worse" Scott said

"Oh yeah really, you know you can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible, sounds like a real hardship, McCall"

"Yeah, I can run really fast now except half the time I'm running away from people trying to kill me and I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me I'm not lying to you, it ruins your life"

"It ruined your life, you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it, you know what it's actually like it's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda me, I drive a Porsche" Jackson turned around and went back to his car, getting inside and driving away

"Can we leave him for dead now" I asked but didn't get an answer so I took that as a no

Later that night I was sitting on my bed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, doing my History homework since I didn't have a car or many friends and I didn't have anything to do tonight

"Is this how you usually spend your nights?" I looked up and saw Derek standing in front of me

"What are you doing here?" I asked bookmarking the page I was on with my pen then closed the textbook

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" he replied

"Why wouldn't I be?" it wasn't like I was helping my psychotic Uncle kill people I wanted to add but didn't want to make him leave because I had missed him a lot, I always felt complete when he was with me

"Because I threw some pretty big information your way"

"Oh that, I'm fine" really I was still freaked out about the whole mate bombshell he threw my way last night

"You're fine?" Derek asked, giving me a confused look

"What do you want me to say Derek that I agree, I think I'm your mate, that I can't wait to be with you and have your little werewolf babies I need time to process this okay I like you, I really do, I may even be falling in love with you but this is just a lot to handle" there was a knock on my door so I quickly got up and pushed Derek towards my closet "Get in" I said, shoving him inside then closed the door and walked over to my door, I opened it revealing my mom who had two shirts in her hands

"Were you just talking to someone?" she asked

"Uh...yeah Lydia on the phone"

"Oh okay, well which one the black or blue?"

"Depends on the occasion" I asked her

"I'm going out on a date"

"A date?" I raised my eyebrow at her as my mom hadn't dated at all since my dad left us

"Yes, your mother can go on dates so which one black or blue?"

"Black it screams sexy, without being too sexy"

"Thank you" she said and walked off to her room, I quickly closed the door then went over to my closet and opened the door but Derek was gone, I sighed because I wasn't done talking with him

"Hey mom!" I yelled "Why don't I help you?" I left my room quickly after pulling some jeans on and glancing at the open window before going to help my mom "And...there" I said, finishing the last bit of my mom's make up

"How do I look?" she asked "Do I look like a hooker, like a cougar?"

"Do you really think I would make you look like that?" I replied

"No but I think I'm gonna get Scott's opinion" she got up and went to Scott's room, I followed her, she opened the door to Scott and Allison sitting on his bed "Hey, Scott, I'm coming home late tonight" They both stood abruptly like they were caught doing something "What, what...what's wrong, is it...is it my hair, makeup?"

"Please tell this woman she looks amazing" I said, leaning in the doorway

"No nothing, you look beautiful" Scott replied

"You look amazing" Allison said agreeing

"Thank you" I said, throwing my hands in the air

"Amazing, why do you look amazing?" Scott asked

"Because amazingly, I am having dinner with someone who is over the age of sixteen" our mom replied making me smile

"AKA she has a date" I said

"Who?" Scott asked

"Yeah with who, you never told me" I added

"It's a medical rep that came into the hospital today yeah, we just kind of started talking and the next thing I know I'm saying yes to dinner and I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week"

"What medical rep?" suddenly the doorbell rang

"That medical rep and uh, I'm not...I'm not ready, I'm not ready I'm not done, I'm not ready so if you two could please just get the...get the door and talk with him, okay just...be nice" our mom said, leaving the room

"Just one minute" Scott told Allison before we went downstairs, we ran down the stairs and Scott went to open the door, when suddenly he stopped

"What's wrong?" I asked as Scott slowly started to back away when the doorbell rang again

"Scott, Skye, get the door!" mom yelled from upstairs and the doorbell rang again "My twins, for the love of God, please!" Scott and I both looked down at the door knob, which seemed to be opening itself Scott then went to open it but it swung open by itself "Hey" we turned, seeing mom at the top of the stairs "Aren't you gonna invite him in" Scott and I turned back around and were surprised by who we saw

"Hello there" Peter Hale said and I couldn't believe it, I had just helped my mom get ready for a date with Peter Hale, Scott tried to shut the door but Peter put his hand in the way "Really, slam the door in my face, come on Scott take a second and think that through"

"We'll tell her" I said

"That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face, good luck with that"

"If you hurt her" Scott started "If you even touch her..."

"Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years, don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?"

"Just half a second...sorry" our mom said from the other room

"Or maybe you think that I've come up with an idea like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack...if your mother...and beautiful sister is, too" my eyes widened at Peter's threat then he grabbed my wrist and walked into the house I tried to shake him loose "You need to understand how much more powerful we are together you and me and Derek, did you know..." Peter started, lifting my hand stroking it with the other "Some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U-boat attacks do you know what they called them, wolf packs, did you know that or are you failing history as well?"

"I know the Germans lost the war" Scott said, Peter laughed and let go of my wrist

"I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership and trust me we don't have that problem here"

"I'm ready, I'm ready" mom said, walking over to us "I'm sorry" Peter smiled and held out his arm to our mom, who smiled and took it, they walked out on the porch but Scott stopped them

"Mom"

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Have a good time" mom smiled at us then walked away with Peter, I looked down at my wrist there was a large bruise already starting to form we needed to save our mom, Scott ran back upstairs to find his keys and tell Allison to wait for him to come back then we left to stop Peter

Scott and I watched as Stiles rear-ended Peter's car and they were talking then I watched Scott tense and focus on something and his face to grew worried

"What's wrong" I asked but he put is index finger to his mouth and then pointed towards his ear and I understood immediately Peter was talking to him and he was listening, a minute later Scott's eyes went wide

"Jackson" he said "Oh no" I looked at him as he pulled me up and the two of us ran from the scene

"What's going on?" I asked him trying to keep up

"Derek's going to kill Jackson, he knows too much and Peter doesn't like it"

"Derek wouldn't kill Jackson, he wouldn't kill anyone" I protested

We ran through the woods and around the Hale house towards the back, Scott helped me up to the second floor and we waited for a good time to enter

"No one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cares that you have perfect hair and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek shouted at Jackson then Scott walked out into view at the top of the stairs

"Excuse me, co-captain" Scott jumped down the stairs and I heard him land on the floor

"Move" Derek growled

"No" Scott replied

"Fine, I'll kill you too" when I heard Derek growl out I stepped into view

"Derek!" I said and all three of them turned towards me, I shook my head looking straight at Derek "Don't do this, this…this isn't you" I walked down and put a hand on Scott's shoulder to calm him down and move him back then stood between them looking at Derek

"Skye move" he growled

"No"

"I have to do this!" I shook my head

"No you don't" I replied "You're not Peter" before Derek could say anything else his head whipped towards the door

"Cover your eyes!" he shouted pulling me down and covering me with his body as shots began firing then Derek pulled me away from the door next to him holding me against his chest, I looked at Scott and noticed he had been shot I covered my mouth as he began coughing

"Oh my God Scott!" Derek looked over at Scott and at the door then he gently nudged me towards Scott

"You two need to get out of here"

"What about you?" I may have been upset with him but there was no way I'd leave him here with hunters firing at him

"Just go" he stood the two of us up but before I made a move towards Scott I turned towards Derek and kissed him, I knew it was cheesy and he'd probably give me hell about it later but I didn't care at the moment, I pulled away staring into his forest green eyes

"I'm not mad…please, please be careful" he nodded and pushed me towards Scott, I helped him stand then walked towards the back door taking one last look at Derek, who was looking back at me

"Run" he said and I nodded ripping the back door open and pulled Scott out dragging him deep into the woods but stopped when he fell to the ground

"Scott!" I said shaking him "I need you to get up" when he didn't moved I shook him again but sneezed and my eyes went wide and realized that Scott had been shot with a Wolfsbane laced bullet, I looked at the wound and noticed blue smoke was rising out of it "Scott, Scotty" I yelled and dropped down beside him "Wake up" I began to shake him but he wouldn't wake up, I felt someone's hands on my back and screamed turning but I saw Deaton holding up his hands

"It's alright Skye it's just me"

"He was shot" I cried

"I know…and I can help him" I nodded and allowed him to pick up Scott and carry him towards the animal clinic, Deaton laid him down while I grabbed the tweezers, gauze and alcohol wipes then he began working on pulling out the bullet much like I had done with Derek he started cleaning the wound as I cleaned up the supplies he used, I dropped the tweezers when Scott woke up gasping and coughing I gently stroked his arm knowing it would calm him down

"I wouldn't get up just yet" Deaton told him

"Where am I?" Scott asked

"Your fine" Scott looked over at me "And I've given you something that should speed up the healing process"

"But you're a vet"

"That's very true and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs"

"Mostly?" Scott asked

"Mostly" he said, smiling at me and Scott, I knew the rest 10% of the time he treated werewolves Scott laid his head back down and fell asleep again

"Can I stay with him until he wakes up again?" I asked him and he nodded

"I'll be in my office call me if something happens" I nodded as the vet left then gently laid my head down onto the table and grabbed his hand, I knew Scott would pull through and could only hope Derek is ok as well


	11. Formality

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was still at the veterinarian office with Scott I must have fallen asleep

"Good morning" I turned, seeing Deaton standing in the door way

"Good morning" I said groaning as I stretched out not a good idea to sleep in a metal chair Scott opened his eyes from his place at the operating table and stood up but almost fell over so Deaton caught him

"Welcome back to the world of the consciousness, are you okay?"

"Maybe you should sit down" I said just as the bell jingled on the door, meaning someone had come in

"Hello?" Deaton called, the door closed and Scott grabbed Deaton who just smiled at us and left the room "I'm sorry but we're...we're closed"

"Hi there, I'm here to pick up" It was Peter, Scott grabbed me and took me into the corner so Peter couldn't see us

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off"

"This one…sorry two wondered in on their own" Peter replied and I fought a really strong urge to run out and slap him across the face

"Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you we're closed"

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time...don't you?"

"I'm sorry, that's not going to be possible maybe you could come back during regular hours"

"You have something of mine, I'm here to collect it"

"Like I said we're closed" there was long pause between the two and I didn't know what was going on and I was afraid Peter had done something to Deaton

"Mountain ash" Peter said "That's an old one" there was a loud crash and I had to hold on to Scott to keep him from running into the other room

"Let me be as clear as possible" Deaton said, obviously unharmed "We...Are...Closed" There was another long pause before Scott spoke

"Allison" he said obviously having been talking to Peter, then the door opened and Peter left

"I would suggest you two wait for a few more minutes we need to make sure he's really gone" Deaton said to us as we made a move to leave

I nodded and slowly went to gather my things, I looked at my phone and saw there were no new messages somewhere in the back of my mind I was hoping Derek would text me and let me know he was ok but there wasn't a response to my previous messages so for good measure I sent one more _Hey Derek, just wondering if you're ok please let me know_ , after getting the ok from Deaton he drove us home and I plopped down onto Scott's bed exhausted as he looked for his phone and Stiles arrived shortly after

"Call it again" Scott asked Stiles

"It's not here" Stiles replied "So you lost your phone, why don't you just get a new one"

"I can't afford a new one and I can't do this alone, we have to find Derek"

"Well A, you're not alone you have us and B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire he sounds pretty dead" I sat up at the mention of Derek

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha, they're not going to kill him" Scott replied

"All right, so let them do what they're planning, you know they use Derek to get to Peter, problem solved" Stiles argued as Scott threw clothes out of his washing basket still looking for his phone

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek" Scott yelled "And I can't protect her on my own, which means we need to find Derek first, just, just help me" Scott continued and accidently hit Stiles with a small ball

"You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting, you remember that, when he was trying to kill you after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson, are you starting to see a pattern for violent behaviour here" Stiles argued again

"He wasn't going to kill anyone" I finally spoke up defending Derek

"And I'm not letting him die" Scott added

"Can't you two at least think about letting him die for me" I grabbed the ball and threw it back at Stiles when Scott's head snapped up

"What" I asked him

"Mom just got home from work" he replied and moved to sit on his desk looking upset

"Is she okay" I asked, he shook his head "What is she doing"

"Crying" he replied then moved to sit beside me on his bed

"Scott you can't protect everyone" Stiles said

"I have to" Scott responded

"Hey Derek" I said over the phone later on "I've been trying to call you all day even though it is probably stupid because you walked into gunfire but if you are alive, I'm worried so please, call me back" I sighed as I hung up the phone, I have tried to get a hold of Derek three times already and I felt really stupid for even trying if he was alive, I would probably seem like some desperate freak

"Hi Skye" Lydia said, as I went through my locker at school the next day

"Hi Lydia" I responded, confused because we hadn't talked in a while

"So I know that you probably hate me because of what I did to you..."

"The fact that you called me fat and said no one could ever love me" Lydia winced

"Yes that, Allison wants to be your friend even though she and Scott are no longer dating so I was thinking maybe you could come with us dress shopping for the formal" I sighed putting my books into my locker because I hadn't even thought about the winter formal

"Lydia, I'm not going to formal"

"Why not?"

"Well for one, I don't have a date, I don't have a reasonable means of transportation and I also don't have money for a dress"

"Well then I'll get you one" she replied stubbornly "Just think of this as an apology/I want to be friends again gift" I bit my lip thinking this over and decided it would be a nice distraction it had been a while since I was able to do normal teenager things

"Sure"

"Great, we're leaving right after school so meet us by Allison's car"

"I got it" I said Lydia smiled and walked away, I groaned and closed my locker I had a feeling I wasn't gonna have any fun

Lydia, Allison and I headed to Macy's when we got to the mall because according to Lydia, they had some of the best dresses so we just had to go there first but Allison seemed really distant and moody

"What's wrong with you, Allison?" I asked because if anyone deserved the right to be moody it was me they had no idea what real hardships were, they didn't have a brother who was a supernatural creature who was being hunted by his ex-girlfriends family, a boyfriend who was more complicated than anything and his crazy Uncle trying to kill us

"Nothing's wrong, I just...I have a lot on my mind"

"You could smile, at least" Lydia said "Ever hear the saying, 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile' smile Allison I'm buying you guys dresses"

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected" I said

"Excellent" Lydia replied flipping her hair back

"But not as much as I'm gonna ask" I told her seeing Stiles

"What, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else"

"Who?" Lydia asked so I smiled

"Him" I said looking over at Stiles, who was trying on cologne and he was going to owe me big time for this "Oh...don't frown Lydia someone could be falling in love with your smile" I smirked at her as Stiles waved at us

Lydia had gotten Stiles to be her mule as they looked for dresses and went to try them on and had Allison go with her so she could get a female opinion, leaving me alone to decide on a dress for myself, I didn't even know what colour to look for I picked up a black dress with sliver sash and looked in the mirror I adjusted it and almost screamed when I saw Peter in the reflection

"That's not your colour" Peter told me, walking closer "Sorry if that was intrusive but...considering your skin tone and your dark brown hair, I'd go lighter maybe a nice blue"

"Cause I'm pale?" I replied trying to control my heart hate which was speeding up by the second I would never admit it but Peter scared me

"Fair, I mean you can't call skin like yours pale" he said, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand making me flinch "Not skin that perfect"

"I'll scream" I said but Peter smirked and turned, grabbing a blue dress with a sparkle design and held it up, he then grabbed my hand, the one he hurt and held it up next to the dress

"Trust me, I have a unique perspective on the subject, see much better" he looked down at my wrist "Nasty bruise" he smirked "You're not here alone, are you?"

"No"

"Shopping for dresses with friends, High school dance"

"Formal" I replied stepping back from him

"Oh to bad Derek can't take you he is obviously older and a wanted fugitive but he's also not around is he, where is he Skyler?" I flinched at the mention of Derek

"I don't know" I replied

"Oh come now sweetheart, you're his mate you obviously know where he is"

"I don't know" I repeated

"Don't lie to me!" I cringed at the power in his voice "You know if you were a werewolf you'd be able to find him" I jumped back in fear at him threatening to turn me again

"Attention shoppers the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate 6UNI768, your car is being towed"

"That's my car" I said lying and quickly walked away from Peter, I was about to enter the dressing room when arms grabbed me

"It's me!" Scott said, as I tried to fight my way away from him

"Thank god took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of what to do"

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah just peachy" I replied rubbing my wrist

I looked at my reflection in the mirror I was wearing the dress Peter had picked out for me I would have gone with a different one but Lydia and Allison insisted on this one it went to my knees and was strapless, with sparkles all over the dress, I wore pink lipstick with a Smokey eye look and my hair was half up/half down and curly despite what I went through to get to this point, I actually felt pretty damn good I had even got the bruise on my wrist covered with makeup, a knock on my door made me turn around it was my mom

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed "Look at my beautiful daughter!"

"Mom..." I groaned

"Don't mom me, my daughter looks like a princess I'm allowed to have my moment"

"Did Scott already leave?" I asked

"Yeah, was he supposed to take you?"

"No, I'm getting a ride from Stiles I'm crashing his date with Lydia" There was a honk from outside "Speaking of" I quickly checked myself one last time before grabbing my purse and headed downstairs I opened the front door to Stiles gawking at me

"You look...you look..."

"I know" I smirked and flipped my hair back then laughed

"You look amazing" he finally said

"Thank you, you look pretty dashing yourself" I said, fixing Stiles' jacket

"Thank you" Stiles replied reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet made out of blue beads "I didn't have time to get you a corsage, so I made you this instead" he slipped it on my good wrist

"I love it" I said and hugged him "Let's go"

"Hold on!" mom said running up behind us "I need a picture" Stiles and I posed for a couple of pictures, before Lydia started honking from the jeep

"We better go" I said pulling Stiles out of the house, we pulled up to the dance and were met by Allison and a very drunk Jackson

"Jackson" Lydia said "You look handsome"

"Obviously" he replied "It's Hugo Boss" he left, leading Allison into the dance

"I don't care" Lydia mumbled "I don't want compliments I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up there dresses at the first flattering remark" I looked at Lydia with a 'WHAT?' expression

"Well" Stiles started "I think you look beautiful" I quickly hid my smile

"Really?" Lydia asked, Stiles nodded sincerely and offered Lydia his arm she took it and offered the other to me

"Hey, I already told you, you looked good" I chuckled and took his arm, the three of us heading off into the dance

I had been dancing with random people all night, I ended up dancing with Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson but Jackson didn't seem like he was having any fun he just seemed drunk and annoyed

"Why didn't you come with a date?" Allison yelled to me over the music

"No one asked" I yelled back

"You can't tell me someone didn't ask you you're like one of the prettiest, smartest girls in school" I shrugged because no one had asked me and I know it was because I had distanced myself from normal everyday school things since Scott had got bitten and I met Derek so I didn't want anyone else

"There is already someone I'm interested in"

"Really, who" she asked "Is it the same older guy as before" I nodded quickly dismissing the question

"Yeah" I agreed when she continued to look at me and felt my phone vibrate from inside my clutch purse I pulled it out and saw Derek's name and picture appear on the screen I had snapped a photo of him while he was resting on my bed one night "Speak of the devil I'll be right back" I walked outside and answered the phone "Hey Derek, I've been trying to call you" I walked outside towards the lacrosse field but before I got too far I felt a cloth pressed against my nose and mouth

"Well, well, well" a familiar voice said as that person walked up beside me and the person holding me turned me to face them it was Kate Argent, Allison's Aunt "You know honey, calling his phone three times makes you look really desperate" I tried to fight but a sickly sweet odour filled my nose and slowly I felt myself fall limp that's when I felt someone pick me up as I fell into darkness

 **A/N: Sorry this isnt a long chapter but it was hard to add onto scenes for this episode**


	12. Code Breaker

I woke up in a room tied to a chair, I was in some sort of basement that looked like it hadn't been used in years, I quickly looked around and noticed Derek chained to a metal fence on my left, Derek's head snapped up at my gasp

"Derek?" he looked at me as I tried pulling at the ropes that were keeping me tied to this chair but it wasn't budging "Derek" I called trying to get to him but the ropes were too tight, he sighed painfully

"Are you hurt?" he asked and I could hear the pain in his voice

"No I'm fine, how can we get out of here?" I asked him

"You can't" a voice said from the doorway, I snapped my head to the right to see Kate standing there with her arms crossed

"What are you doing" I asked her

"I'm here to catch the Alpha, Derek's here to tell me who the Alpha is and you're here to persuade him even more"

"I don't… I don't know what you're talking about" I replied playing stupid

"Come on Skyler, Allison tells me you're one of the smartest girls in your class" she said walking further into the room

"Leave her out of this" Derek said through clenched teeth and I could hear how weak he was just by his voice, I could see something taped to his side and it looked like electrical wires, they were electrocuting him

"Oh baby she deserves to know the truth"

"What truth?" I asked then turned to Derek "What is she talking about" he didn't answer and instead looked down like he was going to cry "Derek, what truth"

"The truth that Derek and I used to be together and by be together, I mean we had crazy hot sex" my eyes shot to Derek because he had never told me that

"Skye, don't listen to her" Derek said

"Don't lie to her Derek she deserves to know before you to jump in bed together did he sweet talk you Skye, did he say you're the one...his mate?" my eyes snapped up to look at Derek again and I knew the hurt I was feeling must have been plastered across my face because of Derek's expression

"Skye, don't listen to her all of the stuff I told you was true"

"Of course it was all werewolves have mates" Kate said sarcastically "That's why you'll be pissed when I do this" Kate turned a dial and I felt an electrical shock hit me like a ton of bricks it only lasted for a second but it was a painful second and it felt like my body was still convulsing afterwards Derek growled at Kate and bared his fangs at her "Oh he's extremely protective of you, this is going to be fun" she smirked as she turned the dial again

"Stop it!" he yelled and Kate smirked stopping

"Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed looking up at Derek when the current stopped

"Obviously he didn't think you could handle the truth" Kate laughed but then her phone went off she looked down at it "I have to go but I think I've left you with a lot to talk about" Kate walked out of the room, sliding the door shut, I kept my head down not looking at Derek

"Skye" Derek asked "Skye look at me, please talk to me"

"About what?" I said, my voice cracking with tears

"Skye, Kate was lying"

"About what, the sex or what you said to me?" I spat back at him, he sighed

"When I was in high school, Kate and I were in a relationship but I never told her the things I told you Skye, you are my mate you are the only person I think about being with right now" I kept avoiding his gaze "I can prove it"

"How?" I asked

"You know when we first kissed and I said your eyes were beautiful?"

"What, were you lying about that to?"

"No your eyes are beautiful, everything about you is beautiful but that was the first time I knew you were my mate because when I kissed you, your eyes flashed gold, like a werewolf's"

"But yours are blue" I replied looking at him

"Mine are different it's...it's a family thing but that's how I knew and then I started wanting to see you more and make sure you were okay and I just wanted to be around you"

"Look where that got us" I replied and we fell silent

I passed out a little while after our fight, I was just too tired and too stressed to stay awake and what I didn't know was that Derek looked at me the whole time I was asleep, watching my chest move up and down, making sure I was breathing, making sure I was alive I woke up with a start when the large metal door slid open and saw Derek looking at me before we both looked to the door

"Wakey, wakey you two love birds" A bald man said as he walked over to us "Listen, Katie got a little caught up, so she told me I get to do the torturing" he cracked his knuckles "And I can't wait for this" the man smirked then threw a punch landing it in the centre of Derek's stomach Derek winced in pain he threw another punch in the same area then proceeded to punch his other place he even shocked him a few times by the time tears started flowing, I couldn't take it any longer

"Stop it you're hurting him!" I yelled, the bald man turned to me sharply then walked over and slapped me across the face and grabbed it forcefully to look at me

"Listen here bitch, I may be hurting him but think of all the people he hurt, all the lives he's taken because of what he is you may have this little infatuation with him but it wouldn't ever work out he would probably just end up killing you" I spat in his face he then wiped it then backhanded my face again

"Leave her alone!" Derek groaned, the bald man smirked but continued to hit me as I fought back the tears, Derek was struggling against his chains

"You know my hands kind of hurt after all that I'll be back in a little bit with another means of torture, you know Derek we don't have to hurt her just tell us who the Alpha is and she'll be fine" he said, I shook my head telling him not to do it Derek growled but stayed silent "Fine, I'll see if you're more talkative later…remember you can heal, she can't" the man left the room, leaving a broken Derek and me alone, my cheek was stinging really bad

Derek had passed out a little while later we hadn't talked while he was still awake, after I knew he was out I began to try and break free, so I could grab his phone and call Scott to come and rescue us, I pulled and tugged trying to get free but it wouldn't work Kate had tied the ropes too tight

"Don't bother" I looked up and saw Derek he was awake "I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are" I sighed and gave up then Derek lifted his head and had a look on his face like he heard something

"What is it?" I asked

"Skye, this is going to be loud I'm sorry"

"What are you doing?" he didn't respond to me, instead he let out a loud long howl, I cringed at the level of the noise "You weren't kidding about that being loud" I said shaking my head as my ears were still ringing

"Sorry"

"Who was it?" I asked knowing he was responding to someone, I knew actual wolves howl to signal they're location to the rest of the pack and it was the same for werewolves

"Scott, he knows where we are now" I let out a sigh of relief knowing Scott was coming here and helping us, ten minutes later Scott slid open the door and immediately turned towards me

"Skye what are you doing here" Scott asked starting to untie me

"Oh you know…" I shrugged "Sitting here, hanging out"

"Wait stop" Derek suddenly said "Unlock one of my hands, the guy's coming back"

Scott hesitated before unlocking one of Derek's hands then he quickly moved out of the room hiding Derek moved his arm back to make it look like nothing had happened

"Ready to have some more fun?" the bald man asked, walking into the room again he grabbed my face and smirked at me Derek let out a low growl the man then let go of me and walked over to Derek "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting but that's probably because I just used them to beat up your girlfriend" he held up a wooden bat "So I brought some help but I need to warn you I used to play in college" he swung the bat but Derek caught it with his right hand

"I brought a little help to" he said and looked behind the man, the man turned and saw Scott standing in the doorway then Derek punched him into the wall knocking him out, Scott ran over to me and began to untie me

"I'm so glad to see you" I said and he smiled, as soon as I was untied I took my heels off and hugged him then rushed over to Derek and yanked off the patch on his side, even if I was mad at him I'm not leaving him here

"Scott, help me with this" Derek asked looking at his other cuff

"No" Scott said making me look up

"What?" Derek asked

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter"

"You really wanna talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family he's going to kill them"

"So what?" Derek replied angrily

"So tell me how to stop him"

"You can't, all right, now…" Derek rattled the chains to try and loosen them "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this now, get me out right now!" Derek yelled

"Promise you'll help me"

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh for your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing, you're not in love Scott you're sixteen years old you're a child!" I stepped away and raised an eyebrow at him

"Really Derek, a child?" I said

"Skye…" he sighed "I…"

"Maybe you're right" Scott interrupted him "But I know something you don't, Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right, he lied remember this?" Scott pulled out a piece of paper that had the picture of the dead dear with a spiral carved into its side on it "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked him

"Our boss told me three months ago, someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture, do you wanna know who it was, Peter's nurse, they brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why you're going to help me" Derek began breathing heavily and leaned back against the wall, Scott sighed and turned around "Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other…" I watched as Derek ripped off the chain that held him against the wall

"I'll help you" he said as Scott turned around and I threw my hands up why couldn't he have done that hours ago maybe I should have just gotten him angry

"You couldn't have done that an hour ago" I said angrily but was ignored as Derek got dressed quickly then Scott and I helped him out of this place

I shivered as we stepped out of the make shift prison as I was still in the strapless dress, barefoot carrying my heels and it was the middle of winter, Derek was breathing heavily still not fully recovered from his torture, we started to walk up the hill towards his house and of course we were under his house the whole time

"Hold on, hold on" Derek said stopping behind us "Hold on" Scott and I turned around to face him, he was breathing heavily and looking around "Something doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean something doesn't feel right...it's kind of like getting out of there…I don't know it was kind of like it was…"

"No don't say to easy!" Scott yelled "People say to easy and bad things happen, what do you think finding you was easy, getting away from Allison's dad none of this has been easy so if things are going right for like two seconds can we just not question it, can we just shut up and thank god that we finally have the tiniest bit of luck for once" I smiled at my brother

"Fine your right" Derek scoffed

"Thank you" Scott breathed out throwing his head back when suddenly an arrow shot through the air and hit Derek in the shoulder making him fall back, he quickly stood back up only to be shot in the leg and fall over again

"Derek!" I gasped running to his side, Scott and I looked around and saw Allison and Kate at the edge of the hill

"Scott your eyes!" Derek shouted as an arrow shot into a tree and blasted a bright flash of light causing Scott to drop to the ground, Derek snapped the arrow in his shoulder while I quickly broke the arrow in his leg making him groan loudly in pain, I knew taking it out he would bleed to death then he stood "Come on, get up let's go" he told me and pulled me up then the two of us grabbed Scott and ran towards Derek's house but didn't make it far as Derek was hurt and already limping and I couldn't hold up both their weights Derek collapsed in pain but pushed us forward as Kate and Allison started to walk towards us "Scott, Skye go" I wasn't leaving him again, Scott sat on the ground because he couldn't see anything I stood up and turned around facing Kate and Allison

"Allison I can explain" Scott said

"Stop lying" Allison replied pushing past me "For once stop lying" I was confused, did Allison know everything, when did that happen

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal I was gonna tell you everything because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me"

"Yes"

"I don't believe you" she replied

"Thank God" Kate groaned walking up "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself"

"You said we were just gonna catch them" Allison said, confused

"We did that, now we're gonna kill them" Kate replied then shot Derek, I screamed and crawled over to him and put my hand over it trying to stop the bleeding "See, not that hard" Kate walked passed me without even a glance as she walked up to Allison and looked at her "Oh no, I know that look that's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look" she pointed the gun at Scott

"No!" I yelled conflicted between helping Derek or jumping in front of Scott

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked and tried to grab the gun from Kate but she pushed Allison to the ground

"I love those brown eyes" Kate said

"Kate" all of our heads turned to see Chris Argent walking towards us "I know what you did put the gun down"

"I did what I was told to do"

"No one asked you to murder innocent people there were children in that house, ones who were human look what you're doing you're holding a gun to 16-year-old boy and you'll probably do the same to his sister with no proof they have spilled human blood we go by the code...Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent"

"We hunt those who hunt us" Allison and I both said under our breaths as Kate clicked the trigger on her gun but Chris held his gun up to her, I felt Derek touch my lower back so I gently grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers

"Put the gun down" Chris said then shot the gun, hitting a tree behind Kate "Before I put you down" Kate lowered the gun and that's when the door to the Hale house began to creak open slowly "Allison get back" Scott, Allison, Chris Kate and I stood at the ready, staring at the door

"What is it?" Allison asked bouncing around scared

"It's the Alpha" Scott said as we all heard a low growl coming from inside the house then a blur ran out of the house and knocked down Chris, followed by Allison then me and Scott, leaving Kate standing

"Come on!" she yelled "Come on!" that's when Peter grabbed her arm he pulled back her hand, making the gun go off twice then broke her wrist before grabbing her neck and throwing her onto the porch Peter went after her and dragged her into the house

"No!" Allison yelled getting up and started running towards the house

"Allison wait!" I yelled running towards the house after her, I stood next to Allison looking at Peter who had his claws at Kate's throat and he spoke looking at us

"So I'm going to give you a chance to save her, apologize say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years, say it…and I'll let her live" Kate didn't say anything for a few seconds before looking at Allison

"I'm sorry" Peter smirked and slashed her throat, I gasped silently and covered my mouth as we watched Kate fall to the ground, I didn't like her especially after everything Kate's done to me but I would never wish that on anybody Peter seemed to sigh in relief

"Now I don't know about you, Allison but that apology…didn't sound very sincere" he said and started walking towards us as we backed up then a growl stopped his advance towards us, we looked to our left and saw Scott crouching low ready to attack, Peter ended up reaching towards Allison but instead of grabbing her as he I'm sure he planned to, I pushed her out of the way and allowed myself to be grabbed as I saw Derek walk up as well on my now left

"Run" Scott told Allison and she did

"That wasn't very smart" Peter whispered tauntingly in my ear

"But it saved her" I growled back

"You should learn to care about yourself, your bleeding heart will be the death of you"

"Maybe you need to learn more compassion, your selfishness will get you killed then you'll rot in hell!" I spat back at him as his grip got tighter as he laughed

"I can see why you're Derek's match, gotta love that fire!" he leaned closer to me "That fire would be a great addition to my pack" I heard Derek growl from my left and Scott growl from the right causing Peter to laugh again "No need to be so protective of her boys, she'll most likely survive the bite that is assuming she doesn't bleed out first"

"You're not turning her!" Derek growled and Peter looked up but then it was so fast he leaned down and bit my neck, I screamed as the pain washed over me "SKYE!" I heard Derek yell before Peter tossed me to the side, I hit my head on a table and fell to the ground as I heard two growls fill the air

"Not to worry boys she'll survive" I heard Peter say before losing consciousness

When I woke up I was aware that I should feel pain but I didn't all I did feel was something cold against my back and legs

"Has she woken yet?" I heard Derek ask so I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings I was at the animal clinic lying in the same position Scott was in a few days ago

"She should be waking up soon" Deaton answered him "If she hasn't already" I slowly sat up as I heard the front door open and footsteps walking towards the exam room "Ah good Skye, you're up" Deaton said walking into the room

"What am I doing here?" I asked softly "Where is he, where's Derek" I added looking around

"Scott told Derek that I could help you, you were bitten by Peter and you were losing a lot of blood a lot faster than the bite could heal"

"So how am I alive?" I asked holding a hand to my forehead trying to wrap my head around this

"I managed to hold off the bleeding until it started healing itself" I hesitantly moved my hand to my right shoulder and felt bandage taped to it "There's someone who would really like to see you if you're up to it" Deaton told me

I nodded as he walked out of the room and slowly got off the table but out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek walk into the room neither of us moved from our spots until we both heard the door close, I turned around and faced him as Derek started walking towards me, I smirked

"Come to see lil' ole me?" I joked hoping to relieve the pressure

"Shut up Skyler" he told me before pulling me to him and into a searing passionate kiss

Something was different with this kiss, it wasn't the way either of us were kissing it was like the attraction between us was higher and I wanted nothing more than to be as close as I possibly could be to him, Derek broke the kiss and held me as I buried my head in his chest

"What happened?" I asked softly not moving my head

"The short version, after you passed out I went outside and killed Peter" I leaned back in shock

"Does that mean you're the Alpha now?"

"Yeah, after all that went down and the Argents left Scott and I ran back inside to you, Scott told me to take you here and to have you call him after you woke up" I didn't know what Scott was doing that he couldn't be here but I appreciated the alone time with Derek

I nodded and turned my head to the side looking at myself in a metal supply cabinet I had the same dark brown hair and petite stature as I started the school year with but instead of my normal pure hazel eyes my eyes glowed a gold signalling the start of my new life as a werewolf, I shook my head then turned back to Derek when I felt him touch my waist

"You're not scared of me are you" I looked at him confused "Because of what I am now" I rolled my eyes at him

"Derek, nothing you do can scare me off now, it may not have been what was best for Scott but you did what you had to do" I paused knowing that what I was about to say is going to change everything but I had come to losing him too many times now that I wasn't going to waste any more time "Derek, I may be a little freaked out by this whole mate thing and that I'm a werewolf now but I'm willing accept it...be..because I love you" Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist tighter

"I love you too Skyler" he swept me up into a hug and gave me a passionate kiss, which I happily returned

My life had changed so drastically over the last few months but I was glad that I had found Derek he was the one positive thing through this and now that I was a werewolf with him I felt complete we were mates and I knew what that meant now, we were together for good now

 **A/N: That's it for Season One, I hope you all like the way it ended and Skye's transition I felt like that was how the story should progress and keep an eye out for Season 2, I've already started working on it so it should be soon**


	13. Sequel Info

**This is just an Author's note to say that the first chapter to the sequel of this story is published and is called TEEN WOLFS TWINS II, I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this story**

 **\- Buddy0412**


End file.
